Way Back Home
by SMJ11F
Summary: Di dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Namun... Baekhyun melupakan satu hal, bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintainya. Lantas, kenapa Baekhyun merasa puas dengan pernikahan yang seperti ini?
1. Chapter 1

_Sssttt... ini adalah sebuah cerita, di mana aku mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran yang berharga. "Bahwa cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah cinta tanpa pamrih dan tidak mengharapkan balasan". Meski pun aku tahu ini sakit, tapi Baekhyun sangat kuat berada di posisi itu. Aku penasaran, sampai di mana Baekhyun akan bertahan dengan cerita rumah tangganya yang seperti ini._

 **Selamat Membaca**

"Aku bersedia" ucap Baekhyun lantang.

Pria mungil itu terlihat bahagia meski di dalam hatinya dia tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi tahap awal yang akan sulit untuk dia hadapi, tapi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park dan menyandang gelar sebagai seorang suami Chanyeol adalah yang paling Baekhyun bahagiakan.

Pak Pendeta mengizinkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk saling berciuman setelah sumpah pernikahan diucapkan, namun yang Baekhyun dapatkan hanya sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat di kedua mata pria tinggi itu. Dengan jelas, dia bisa melihat bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol yang terpancar melalui kedua matanya. Perasaan bingung, marah dan... rasa bersalah?

Baekhyun tidak tahu untuk siapa rasa bersalah itu, apakah untuk dirinya karena Chanyeol terpaksa menikahi dia atau untuk Sunbin yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi orang asing di dalam rumah tangga mereka, tapi menjadi satu – satunya di hati Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian bertanya kepada Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas.

"Apa ini terasa menyakitkan?" sambung pria tinggi itu lagi, kali ini dengan satu usapan lembut tangan besarnya di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa berhenti dan mengatakan semuanya padaku jika kau sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayang. Di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun bertekad untuk tidak menyerah atas perasaannya kepada Chanyeol.

Dia harus menjadi kuat dan berusaha semampunya untuk membuat Chanyeol mencintai dirinya serta perlahan melupakan Sunbin, "aku baik – baik saja, jangan khawatir" balas Baekhyun membalas usapan Chanyeol dengan satu usapan di punggung tangan pria tinggi itu.

Riuh pikuk tepuk tangan para undangan sedari tadi tak terdengar di telinga Baekhyun, yang terdengar hanya degupan jantungnya yang memburu seakan – akan sesuatu yang baru dan menakutkan akan menghampirinya sebentar lagi.

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun bertingkah aneh akhirnya meminta kepada pendeta agar mereka diperbolehkan untuk duduk. Pria tinggi itu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk turun dari altar dan duduk di salah satu kursi gereja. Sementara para undangan mulai berdiri dan bersalaman dengan mereka secara bergantian.

Nyonya Byun muncul dari balik punggung salah satu undangan yang baru saja bersalaman dengan Baekhyun. Perempuan paruh baya itu dalam diam memperhatikan bagaimana raut bahagia anaknya yang terpancar di wajahnya ketika sedang menghadapi tamu lalu Baekhyun akan terdiam seperti melamun ketika tamunya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Nyonya Byun juga sempat memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol yang tidak bersemangat dengan acara pernikahannya sendiri. Air mata perempuan paruh baya itu bahkan hampir jatuh saat melihat tak ada sedikit pun cinta di mata Chanyeol ketika pria tinggi itu sekali – kali melirik Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya.

"Apa ini sebuah kesalahan?" gumam nyonya Byun tanpa sadar, membuat suaminya mendekat dan merangkul bahu kecil perempuan paruh baya itu untuk sekedar menguatkan istrinya. Membuat istrinya sadar bahwa Baekhyun akan melihat dia kalau saja dia menangis saat ini.

"Jangan perlihatkan kelemahanmu, Baekhyun masih di sini" bisik Tuan Byun tepat di telinga istrinya yang membuat perempuan itu sadar dan langsung menatap Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Tersenyumlah" bilang nyonya Byun ke arah Baekhyun dengan gerakan mulut tanpa suara yang dipahami betul oleh Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu tertawa di atas perasaan bimbangnya dan memberikan satu jempol kepada Ibunya yang sangat cantik hari ini dengan gaun putih berhias renda bunga berwarna biru. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun langsung mengikuti arah pandangan pria mungil itu lalu terkejut mendapati mertuanya yang sedang menatap mereka dengan saling merangkul.

Pria tinggi itu membungkuk hormat dari jauh dan ikut merangkul Baekhyun dengan lengan dan tangannya yang kekar.

Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan spontan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut. Diam – diam, pria mungil itu menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya yang berwarna merah jambu, dalam hati berharap semoga Chanyeol dapat terus merangkulnya seperti ini.

Mereka bisa berbagi kehangatan bersama di setiap pagi ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya di pagi hari dan akan menutup matanya di malam hari.

Mengkhayalkan hal seperti itu saja, Baekhyun rasanya sudah akan terbang ke awan hingga tidak sadar bahwa para undangan sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengundurkan diri dan izin pulang. Hingga tinggal dua keluarga saja dengan sepasang pengantin yang masih terasa asing untuk memulai hidup bersama dalam satu atap rumah. Baekhyun tahu ini adalah hidup barunya dan Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa mulai sekarang dia harus mulai terbiasa dengan segalanya.

Hingga acara pernikahan selesai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang ke rumah mereka berdua dengan Chanyeol yang mengemudi dan Baekhyun duduk manis di kursi samping pengemudi.

Musik klasik kesukaan mereka menjadi musik pengantar jalan mereka pulang ke rumah. Untuk mengurangi kecanggungan, Chanyeol sesekali menggoda Baekhyun hingga membuat pria mungil itu merona dan kelelahan sampai dia tertidur di kursi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Mengenai Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu tidak marah atau pun membenci Baekhyun. Ini hanya perjodohan yang terjadi karena mereka sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil dan kedua orang tua mereka merencanakan ini semua.

Apalagi ketika Chanyeol mengingat kembali alasan putusnya tali percintaan dirinya dengan Sunbin, pria tinggi itu masih belum bisa menerimanya. Sunbin yang memilih untuk menjadi biarawati dan perjodohannya dengan Baekhyun yang sangat tiba – tiba.

Chanyeol tidak marah pada siapa pun, dia hanya kesal kepada dirinya yang tidak bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Sunbin. Dia hanya kesal karena pada akhirnya, bukan dia yang akan selalu ada untuk Sunbin.

Pada akhirnya... dia hanya bisa melihat Sunbin dari jauh. Tanpa tahu, bahwa di balik punggungnya ada Baekhyun yang tanpa bosan selalu menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Mobil berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah sederhana yang sengaja Chanyeol beli untuk permintaan maafnya kepada Baekhyun setelah pria mungil itu setuju untuk menerimanya. Baekhyun bilang, di halaman depan rumah akan dia tanam berbagai jenis tanaman yang sering Ibunya tanam bersama dia.

Di halaman belakang akan menjadi tempat olahraga Chanyeol. Serta beberapa tempat lagi yang akan dia ubah menjadi area bermain Mongryeong dan Toben – anjing kesayangan mereka.

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika mobil sudah masuk ke dalam bagasi. Dia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sangat nyenyak tertidur.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan keluar untuk menutup pintu bagasi lalu kembali ke mobil untuk sekedar menatap betapa imutnya Baekhyun saat sedang tidur.

Chanyeol dari dulu tidak mau membangunkan Baekhyun kalau sudah tidur, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggulung lengan tuxedo miliknya ke atas dan mengangkat Baekhyun bridal untuk dibawa ke kamar mereka.

Baekhyun yang merasa nyaman malah seperti anjing dengan kepala yang menelusup masuk dan bersembunyi di balik dada Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu sesekali bergumam hal – hal aneh sampai membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Tanpa sadar, senyuman manis Chanyeol terpancar di wajahnya dan untuk sepersekian detik Chanyeol seperti melihat Sunbin.

Pintu kamar di buka perlahan dengan susah payah oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun dia letakkan di atas tempat tidur dengan sangat pelan bahkan tempat tidur pun sampai tidak bergerak sama sekali. Namun, yang namanya Baekhyun pasti akan bangun jika kehangatan menghilang dari tubuh rapuhnya.

Mata indah itu terbuka dan terkejut mendapati Chanyeol dalam jarak dekat dengan wajahnya, "apa kau menggendongku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "ya, kau sangat berat" jawabnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"seharusnya kau membangunkan aku, bagaimana kalau tanganmu patah karena aku yang berat?" itu bukan kalimat khawatir sebenarnya, karena Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada menyindir Chanyeol.

Siapa suruh bilang kalau Baekhyun itu berat. Chanyeol yang melihat kebiasaan Baekhyun kalau merajuk hanya bisa mencubit pipi Baekhyun seperti biasa dan membuat Baekhyun merasa geli sendiri.

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tiduran di tempat tidur. Ketika pria mungil itu selesai dari acara mandinya, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah berganti pakaian dan menggunakan baju tidur, "kapan kau mandi?" tanya Baekhyun setelah merasa ikatan baju piyamannya sudah pas.

"Tadi. Aku menggunakan kamar mandi di bawah" jawab Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan mengambil posisi untuk tidur. Namun, Chanyeol datang mengganggu ketika Baekhyun berusaha untuk menutup matanya agar bisa mengurangi degup jantungnya saat ini.

"Ada a-apa?" gugup Baekhyun ketika dia melihat Chanyeol mendekat dan menyingkap baju piyama miliknya. "aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan. Malam ini kita adalah milik bersama, ayo kita habiskan malam pertama kita" Baekhyun melotot horor begitu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang benar -benar di luar akal sehatnya.

Bukankah ini hanya sebatas formalitas? Lalu kenapa Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun harapan?

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menolak, namun terlambat karena tangan Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya melepaskan simpul tali baju piyama Baekhyun.

Menarik turun baju piyama itu hingga menampakkan kulit mulus Baekhyun serta dua nipple merah jaambu miliknya. Chanyeol sempat terpana sebentar lalu bergerak untuk mengemut nipple kanan Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

Memainkan satu nipple lagi dengan tangan yang lain hingga Baekhyun mendesah di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol.

Emutan Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin intens membuat Baekhyun menjadi terlena dan tanpa sadar menekan kepala Chanyeol agar lebih dalam lagi menyentuh dirinya. Kepala pria mungil itu bahkan mendongak lemas begitu Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatan mengemutnya dan mulai mencium satu persatu bagian kulit Baekhyun hingga ke bawah. Saat ingin menyentuh alat genital Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun.

Mungkin sekedar basa basi sambil berharap akal sehatnya kembali, tapi yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah ekspresi erotis Baekhyun di atas sana hingga membuat bagian tengah tubuh pria tinggi itu mulai bereaksi.

"Baekhyun, apa kau akan marah?" Baekhyun dengan segala umpatannya mengutuk Chanyeol yang masih menanyakan perasaannya pada saat seperti ini. "Tidak apa – apa, selama itu Chanyeol aku tidak akan marah. Aku akan baik -baik saja meski harus menjadi pengganti"

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam lalu menarik pria mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat hingga tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah menangis di atas keterdiaman dirinya. " _aku akan selalu mencintai Chanyeol, meski di dalam hati Chanyeol hanya ada Sunbin"._

Semenit dalam keheningan, Baekhyun mulai merasakan kecupan – kecupan lembut di wajahnya dan berakhir di bibirnya. Genitalnya juga sudah diurut ke atas dan ke bawah oleh Chanyeol hingga membuat pria mungil itu klimaks dalam kenikmatannya.

Merasakan dengan sangat jelas tangan kekar Chanyeol menyentuh miliknya, meraba lubang anusnya dengan jari – jarinya yang besar serta berakhir dengan dua jari yang masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut dan membuat Baekhyun hampir saja menjerit sambil meremas kain selimut tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol, sayangku... ku mohonhhh..." Gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti. Mendengar Baekhyun memohon kepadanya seperti itu entah kenapa membuat dirinya merasa bangga. Jadi Chanyeol mengambil lube yang berada di dalam laci dan menuangkannya tepat di lubang anus Baekhyun.

Mengusap – usapnya beberapa saat sambil mempersiapkan miliknya dan dalam hitungan detik milik Chanyeol menerobos lubang Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala serta tubuhnya ke atas. Menggeliat erotis sambil mengeluarkan desahan – desahan tertahan begjtu Chanyeol memulai gerakannya.

Menekan – nekan lebih dalam miliknya agar terus menyentuh pusat manis Baekhyun yang akan membuat pria mungil itu mendesah dengan sangat keras lalu dengan malu – malu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan hingga malam panas itu berakhir dengan beberapa kali semburan sperma Chanyeol di lubang Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Paginya, Chanyeol bangun tanpa ada seseorang di sampingnya. Pria tinggi itu kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur untuk memulihkan nafasnya.

Tiba – tibba pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat oleh Chanyeol pria mungil lengkap dengan celana olahraga miliknya dan kaos putih kebesaran. Baekhyun muncul dengan satu nampan penuh makanan dan segelas susu.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun ketika dirinya sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur dan memberikan nampan berisi makanan itu pada Chanyeol. "makanlah, kau pasti lapar" sambungnya lagi

"apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat Baekhyun tidak menyentuh sedikit pun makanan yang dia bawa. "dan juga... apa 'itu' masih sakit?" tunjuk Chanyeol dengan ragu – ragu ke arah pantat Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu dengan wajah merona hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menunduk "maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu padamu"

Baekhyun terdiam di posisi berdirinya. Di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun merutuki perasaan malu yang baru saja dirasakan olehnya. Sebenarnya untuk apa rasa malu itu kalau pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya menganggap itu tak berarti apa pun, "tidak apa – apa, habiskan makananmu ya? Aku harus ke dapur" lalu Baekhyun dengan tertatih berjalan keluar kamar tanpa tahu Chanyeol memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahann, Baekhyun bersandar di sana. Satu tangannya mengusap ujung matanya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Hanya karna satu malam, Baekhyun melupakan lagi fakta kalau Chanyeol tidak mencintai dirinya.

Tadi malam itu hanya mimpi, mimpi yang indah bagi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena setidaknya untuk sekali Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah merasa perasaannya membaik, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari Mongryeong dan Toben untuk memberi mereka makan. Dengan berlari Baekhyun menuju halaman belakang dan mendapati kedua anjingnya sedang duduk saling menempel. Melihat pemandangan itu, Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Setidaknya di rumah ini, masih ada yang saling mencintai.

Meskipun bukan dirinya.

Menjelang siang, Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu kamar dengan kemeja baby blue dan celana kain setelannya. Rambutnya ditata klimis lengkap dengan minyak rambut dan dasi berwarna coklat yang terikat di kerah kemejanya, "kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah suapan makanan anjing di tangannya sudah di lahap habis oleh Toben.

"Ya, aku akan mengunjungi Sunbin"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "apa kau mau aku buatkan makanan untuk Sunbin?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya namun rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Kau masak banyak?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias. Baekhyun dengan semangat mengangguk kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol ke arah dapur dan menyuruhnya duduk di meja makan, "tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkannya" lalu Baekhyun berlalu setelah mengambil peralatan makan di lemari smaping kulkas.

Baekhyun tahu ini salah, tapi Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol bersedih. Cukup dia saja yang merintih sakit di sini, Chanyeol tidak perlu merasakan juga. Tidak berapa lama, Baekhyun muncul dari dapur dengan beberapa paper bag di tangannya. Dengan tersenyum, Baekhyun menyerahkan paper bag tersebut ke Chanyeol dan menitipkan salam untuk Sunbin.

"Akan aku sampaikan, sampai jumpa nanti malam!" Teriak Chanyeol setengah berlari ke arah bagasi mobil.

Seperginya Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa terduduk sedih di lantai. Meratapi perasaannya yang kacau karena satu orang yang benar - benar dia cintai. Baekhyun menangis di sana, meremas dadanya dengan kuat hingga terasa sesak kemudian pria mungil itu dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan bangkit.

"Jangan menyerah Baekhyun, jangan! Tidak boleh!"

Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol dengan menaiki taksi. Berhenti di salah satu gereja yang berada di Myeong-dong, tempat Sunbin sekarang tinggal.

Sesampainya di sana, Baekhyun diam - diam meminta izin kepada suster kepala untuk mengelilingi gereja tersebut sebagai alasan. Dengan langkah gemetar, Baekhyun terus berjalan hingga dirinya tiba di ujung koridor dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Sunbin berada di sana.

Perempuan itu masih terlihat cantik meski sekarang rambut panjangnya ditutupi kain. Kulitnya masih terlihat mulus meski kini dikurung oleh baju yang panjang.

Senyumannya masih sama, sehangat sinar matahari dan Chanyeol selalu menyukainya sampai detik ini. Baekhyun tahu tidak akan mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk melupakan Sunbin yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

Perempuan pertama yang sangat disukai Chanyeol saat semua perempuan di sekolah mendekati Chanyeol karena harta, Sunbin berbeda. Dia begitu sederhana dan Baekhyun tahu itu.

Setelah pernikahan mereka, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun kembali lagi seperti dulu. Pria mungil itu hanya bisa melihat punggung Chanyeol dari jauh.

Melihat suaminya masih mengharapkan perasaan dari perempuan lain. Melihat suaminya masih menginginkan untuk bersama dengan perempuan lain.

 ** _A/N:_** Gimana menurut kalian?


	2. Chapter 2

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chanyeol itu bukan homoseksual, itu yang Baekhyun tahu selama ini. Tapi Chanyeol tidak keberatan berteman dengan Baekhyun yang seorang homoseksual.

Chanyeol, selalu melindunginya ketika semua orang tahu dan menghina dirinya. Chanyeol, selalu memukul mulut orang - orang yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun itu menjijikkan. Chanyeol, selalu ada untuk memeluknya ketika Baekhyun merasa lelah dengan kehidupannya.

Masih pada posisinya berdiri, Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dan Sunbin yang saat ini sedang berbicara berdua dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Mungkin Sunbin tidak ingin membuat nama baiknya sebagai biarawati jelek karena Chanyeol terus mendekatinya dan menggoyahkan niatnya untuk menjadi biarawati.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum atau pun sekedar tertawa untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaannya ketika berada di sisi Sunbin. Baekhyun tersenyum miris kepada dirinya, karena nyatanya senyuman Chanyeol ke Sunbin saat ini berbeda dengan senyuman Chanyeol kepada dirinya.

Baekhyun baru menyadari itu. Chanyeol yang saat ini, terlihat seperti Chanyeol yang siap untuk mati demi mempertahankan orang yang dicintainya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang ketika bersama dirinya, terlihat seperti seorang pahlawan yang siap untuk melindungi Baekhyun dari monster -monster jahat yang berniat menyakiti pria mungil itu.

Dengan tangan terkepal kuat, Baekhyun menangis tertahan. Melihat suaminya yang begitu lemah di depan perempuan lain, membuat hatinya sangat sakit.

Kenapa Tuhan sejahat ini? Kenapa Tuhan memisahkan mereka dengan cara seperti ini dan menjadikan Baekhyun pengganti?

Tiba - tiba, sebuah tepukan pelan Baekhyun dapatkan di bahunya. Pria mungil itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati suster kepala menatapnya dengan wajah sendu, "Anda baik - baik saja Tuan?" Tanya suster kepala itu kepada Baekhyun lalu dia menawarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih kepada si mungil.

"Aku baik - baik saja" balas Baekhyun setelah menerima sapu tangan tersebut, "terima kasih"

Suster kepala menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengusap air matanya lalu beralih kepada dua orang yang masih sedang berbicara di depan sana, "apa pria tinggi itu suami Anda?"

Baekhyun yang tersentak, spontan menatap suster kepala dengan wajah terkejutnya. "Aku melihat cincin yang sama di jari Anda" sambung suster kepala itu seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun. "Apa suster Sunbin adalah orang yang berharga dalam hidup suami Anda?" Tanya suster kepala lagi yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit risih dan khawatir.

Khawatir, kalau Sunbin akan dimarahi karena masalah ini. "Ya, dia suamiku dan suster Sunbin adalah orang yang berharga di dalam hidup suamiku" tapi Baekhyun menjawab semuanya dengan jujur. Menahan kembali air matanya sehingga membuat suaranya menjadi terdengar sedikit terisak. "Suamiku... sedang dalam keadaan bingung suster kepala. Suamiku... hanya belum tahu betul cara menghadapi perasaannya" sambung Baekhyun lagi.

Suster kepala itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "seharusnya, Anda tidak perlu menikahi seseorang yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Seharusnya Anda tidak menghabiskan sisa hidup Anda untuk menerima semua itu" Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak suster kepala, tidak. Aku harus seperti ini, aku harus menuntun suamiku" jawab Baekhyun kali ini dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Chanyeol dan Sunbin yang terlihat seperti sedang bertengkar.

Suster kepala juga melihat itu dan mendengar Baekhyun menangis. "Anda boleh saja bertahan dengan pernikahan yang seperti ini, tapi Tuhan tidak menyukainya. Tuhan akan marah dan sedih melihat umatnya tersakiti" ucap suster kepala itu, lalu dengan cepat suster kepala merogoh sesuatu di dalam sakunya untuk mengambil sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun, "aku memang baru pertama melihat Anda di sini, tapi aku yakin Anda adalah seseorang yang butuh perlindungan orang lain. Jadi aku memberikan ini untuk Anda" suster kepala itu menyerahkan sebuah kalung salib berwarna silver kepada Baekhyun, "Anda bisa menceritakan semua keluh kesah Anda kepada Tuhan melalui kalung ini" dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menerima kalung itu dan menatap suster kepala dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa suster kepala memberikan ini kepadaku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat - lihat kalung yang berada di tangannya.

"Karena Anda lebih membutuhkan itu daripada saya, Anda membutuhkan itu untuk bisa bertahan lebih lama" lalu suster kepala itu izin pamit untuk kembali ke biara meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini sudah bersandar di dinding gedung gereja.

"Bahkan orang asing saja yakin bahwa aku tidak akan bisa mempertahankanmu, Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun pelan sambil meremas kalung salib itu dengan erat.

 **e)(o**

Malamnya, Baekhyun duduk termenung di meja makan setelah beberapa kali memanaskan makan malam yang dimasaknya untuk Chanyeol. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan Chanyeol sudah memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa dia akan makan di luar dan pulang terlambat, tapi Baekhyun masih tetap memasakkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol untuk jaga - jaga kalau Chanyeol merasa lapar lagi.

Sambil mendengarkan lagu klasik kesukaannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengenang bagaimana masa - masa sekolah mereka dulu. Chanyeol saat itu sangat nakal dan suka mengganggu Baekhyun hingga membuatnya menangis. Setelah membuat Baekhyun menangis, dengan panik Chanyeol akan berlari ke kantin sekolah hanya untuk membelikan Baekhyun es krim.

Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu akhirnya selalu memilih untuk menangis setiap kali Chanyeol mencubit pipinya.

Saat - saat yang paling menakutkan bagi Baekhyun adalah ketika Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya seorang homoseksual dari seseorang dari kelas lain yang mengirimkan sebuah video Baekhyun yang sedang di-bully oleh anak kelas lain karena mereka tahu Baekhyun seorang homoseksual.

Chanyeol yang marah langsung mencari orang yang telah mem-bully Baekhyun dan melaporkan mereka ke pihak sekolah, sehingga grup anak perempuan itu di D.O dari sekolah.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam gelapnya ruang makan. Entah kenapa, setiap kali mengingat saat - saat yang menakutkan itu Baekhyun merasa lucu sendiri. Coklat panas yang dibuatnya beberapa jam yang lalu, kini sudah dingin dan membekas di dinding - dinding gelas karena tidak di minum.

Sebenarnya juga Baekhyun lapar dan tidak menyentuh sedikit pun makan malamnya hanya untuk makan bersama dengan Chanyeol.

 **TAK!**

Suara tombol lampu ditekan, membuat Baekhyun sadar dari lamunanya seiring dengan hidupnya lampu di ruang makan. Begitu melihat Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan membuat Chanyeol menyedekapkan tangannya ke dada, "kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan jas kantornya yang sudah dia lepaskan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meminta jas kantor Chanyeol untuk dia bawa ke ruang cuci, "aku terbangun" bohong Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol saja bisa tahu kalau Baekhyun belum tidur sama sekali dari matanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Melihat makanan yang masih banyak, Chanyeol kemudian curiga kalau Baekhyun belum makan. Namun, gelengan kepala Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol lega.

"Aku sudah makan. Apa kau ingin makan lagi?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar, "sepertinya aku lapar lagi" jawab Chanyeol yang entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat senang. Setidaknya jerih payah dia memasak makanan untuk Chanyeol terbayarkan.

Setelah menyiapkan peralatan makan dan mengambilkan Chanyeol sepiring makanan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol makan sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja. "Seperti biasa, masakanmu sangat enak" Chanyeol memberikan jempol yang kemudian di balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Oh, apa Sunbin menyukai masakanku yang tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun memulai obrolan ringan di sela - sela lahapnya Chanyeol makan.

"Dia belum memakannya saat aku masih di sana, tapi dia bilang dia selalu suka masakan buatanmu" Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu memilih untuk meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring dan meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu menggeggam tangan Baekhyun dengan penuh kehangatan sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah dibuat seolah - olah merasa jijik.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah berbaik hati kepada Sunbin" jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun perlahan - lahan merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi wajah yang penuh dengan ketulusan, "orang yang berharga bagimu adalah orang yang berharga bagiku juga" meski di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun merasakan sakit hati itu kembali.

"Kau juga berharga bagiku, Baekhyun" bilang Chanyeol sambil mengusap - usap rambut lembut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau juga sayang padaku kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada penuh percaya diri. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya kemudia tertawa.

"Ya, aku sangat sayang padamu" Baekhyun mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk cepat menyelesaikan acara makannya karena si mungil sudah mengantuk.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka akhirnya kembali ke kamar. Baekhyun yang mengambil posisi di tempat tidur dan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Sambil berbaring, Baekhyun berharap Tuhan akan memihaknya kali ini. Tapi Baekhyun tahu itu mustahil, seperti mendapat keajaiban dan di dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak percaya keajaiban.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju tidurnya dan mengambil posisi tidur di samping Baekhyun yang terlihat sudah sangat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Pria tinggi itu kemudian menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Baekhyun dan bergumam minta maaf lalu tidur.

Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol sudah tidur membelakangi dirinya kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, "aku.. tidak akan menyerah atas perasaanku. Karena kau selalu memberikan aku harapan, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku juga berharap. Selamat malam Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu" lirih Baekhyun sepelan mungkin hingga Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin mendengarnya.

Tapi yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah Chanyeol belum tidur sama sekali. Pria tinggi itu mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Baekhyun. Namun, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, selamat malam"

 **e)(o**

"Aku tidak akan pulang nanti malam" suapan sendok Baekhyun terhenti begitu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol pagi ini.

Di hadapannya, pria tinggi itu sedang sibuk menghaabiskan sarapan pagi yang sudah dibuatkan Baekhyun untuknya.

"apa kau akan tidur di kantor?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, sangat pelan dengan penuh perasaan sedih yang tertangkap langsung oleh telinga Chanyeol.

"aku lembur di kantor, bukan tidur di kantor" balas Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap rambut lembut Baekhyun. "habiskan makananmu, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah Kyungsoo" sambung Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun memandang pria tinggi itu dengan wajah terkejut.

"dari mana kau tahu aku akan ke tempat Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol tertawa, menyempatkan lagi untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang gembul.

"aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, cepat habiskan makanannya. Oiya ini sangat enak, terima kasih" Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, pria mungil itu diam – diam menikmati perasaan hangat dan nyaman dalam dirinya ketika sang suami sangat manis seperti ini.

"apa kau akan sarapan di rumah besok? Aku akan menyiapkannya saat kau pulang kantor" tanya Baekhyun setelah dia menyuapkan sendok terakhir makanannya ke mulut.

"aku akan sarapan di rumah denganmu besok. Kau bisa memasak apa pun, aku akan memakannya" jawab Chanyeol, setelahnya pria tinggi itu meneguk kopi manisnya dengan nikmat.

"ayo kita berangkat, aku akan menunggumu di mobil" lalu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan segala harapan yang baru saja diberikannya.

Sejenak Baekhyun merasa dia akan terbang tinggi, tapi begitu pria mungil itu melihat punggung Chanyeol menjauh disaat itu juga Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol hanya menganggap dirinya sebatas sahabat dan keluarga. Tidak lebih, dan tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun harapkan.

 **e)(o**

Kyungsoo itu sahabat Baekhyun sejak Sekolah Menengah. Pria bermata bulat dengan tubuh yang tingginya sama dengan Baekhyun itu merupakan pria yang sangat emosional dan jantan, namun terlihat manis di saat yang bersamaan.

Selain dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga selalu mendapatkan perlindungan dari Kyungsoo. Bagi orang atau bahkan Chanyeol sendiri, Kyungsoo adalah pria yang sangat menyebalkan. Namun bagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo adalah pria yang sangat dia sayangi. Sudah seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya. Selama di perjalanan, pria mungil itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan melihat - lihat pemandangan jalan melalui jendela mobil.

Chanyeol juga tidak bicara apa pun, kecuali saat mereka singgah di sebuah swalayan untuk membeli beberapa cemilan yang akan Baekhyun bawa ke rumah Kyungsoo.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kau bertemu dengan Kyungie?" Baekhyun merapikan jas kantor yang Chanyeol kenakan setelah mereka keluar dari mobil dan berdiri tepat di sebuah rumah sederhana yang penuh dengan pepohonan rindang.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang berpikir, mungkin menimbang - nimbang lagi niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Mengingat pria itu sangat membenci dirinya dari awal sejak mereka saling dikenalkan Baekhyun. Jangankan untuk menyapa, melihat Chanyeol saja mungkin dia akan langsung memaki Chanyeol dengan segala makian yang menyakitkan untuk pria tinggi itu.

"Tidak jadi, nanti aku akan ke kantor dengan baju yang berantakan dan lusuh kalau harus menyapanya" jawab Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil.

"Aku ingat terakhir kali kalian berkelahi di pesta ulang tahunku, tahun lalu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, melihat Baekhyun tertawa karena mengejeknya itu adalah hal yang paling tidak Chanyeol suka.

"Berhenti tertawa, Baek. Aku merajuk!" Lalu pria tinggi itu melipat kedua tangannya. Membuat Baekhyun akhirnya memilih berhenti untuk tertawa agar mood suaminya tidak berantakan.

"Baiklah, aku sudah berhenti" jawab Baekhyun cepat, lalu pria mungil itu mengulum bibir bawahnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

Chanyeol yang sudah gemas dengan Baekhyun, memutuskan untuk mendekatkan dirinya dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang, "aku pergi kerja dulu. Kalau butuh apa - apa, telfon saja aku" lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun bergetar pada posisi berdirinya. Dengan perlahan, pria mungil itu memejamkan matanya dan merasakan betapa hangatnya Chanyeol pagi itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak sadar, semakin hari perasaannya akan terus bertambah dengan semua perlakuan manis Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Akhirnya dua insan itu berpisah, setelah Chanyeol beserta mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh plastik belanjaan, berjalan susah payah menuju pintu depan rumah Kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum pria mungil itu mengetuknya, pintu itu sudah terbuka sendiri dan terlihat sosok Kyungsoo dengan kaus abu - abu miliknya berdiri di balik pintu.

"Kau diantar si gamon itu?"

Baekhyun yang terkejut langsung memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot. "Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?" Sambung Kyungsoo sambil melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut. Kenapa Kyungie berada disitu?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu masuk ke rumah, apalagi?" Baekhyun menyengir lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku membawakanmu cemilan, Chanyeol yang membelikannya!" Ucap Baekhyun semangat setelah kedua tangannya dia angkat ke udara.

"Cih! Aku tidak mau memakannya!" Tapi Kyungsoo malah berdecih dan membuat Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku akan menyuapimu. Ayo masuk!" Lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyungsoo yang ditarik dengan buru - buru menutup pintu rumahnya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun yang sangat kecil menuju ruang tamu.

Sampai di sana, Baekhyun langsung duduk di sofa dan sibuk mengeluarkan semua isi plastik belanjaan miliknya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Baekhyun dalam diam, pria bermata bulat itu juga menghidupkan televisi dan berniat mengajak Baekhyun menonton sebuah film. Namun Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu dan membuatnya berpikir sejenak.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo setelah dia melihat sahabatnya itu melamun. "Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya melirik ke sana - ke mari, "aku hanya sedang berpikir, kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada ragu - ragu.

"Marah?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah satu bungkus kripik kentang berhasil dia buka, "kenapa aku harus marah padamu?" Sambungnya.

"Karena aku tidak datang di acara pernikahanmu?" Baekhyun menghentikan suapan keripiknya ke mulut ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak memaksa siapa pun untuk datang ke acara itu" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. "Jadi aku tidak perlu marah kepadamu" sambung pria mungil itu lagi.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan rasa di dalam hatinya. Diam - diam pria bermata bulat itu merutuki nasib sahabatnya yang tidak beruntung, "kau tidak seharusnya menikahi pria gamon itu. Kau seharusnya menikahi orang yang mencintaimu dan bisa membuatmu bahagia" ucap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajahnya yang benar -benar serius. Tangan kanannya bahkan sudah menepuk - nepuk pelan bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol dan aku bahagia dengan hidupku yang sekarang, Kyungie" jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Dari dulu, kau tak pernah mau jujur dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Meski aku baru mengenalmu, tapi aku lebih tahu sifatmu daripada pria gamon itu" Baekhyun tertawa miris setelahnya, tangannya yang sedang memegang bungkusan kripik kentang kini sudah meremas baju kaos Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Seperti ini saja, aku sudah sangat bahagia. Dengan menjadi suami Chanyeol tanpa dicintai, aku sudah merasa seperti di surga" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya yang masih bertengger di bahu Baekhyun.

Diam - diam pria bermata bulat itu memaki Chanyeol yang masih mengharapkan cinta pertamanya kembali. Padahal Sunbin itu sudah menjadi biarawati, dia sudah memantapkan dirinya menyatu dengan Tuhan. Lantas, mana mungkin Sunbin akan memikirkan cinta konyol Chanyeol kembali.

"Jangan konyol!" Bentak Kyungsoo setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpikir. "Kau tidak seharusnya bahagia dengan cerita rumah tanggamu yang seperti ini"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum tulus, "aku yakin suatu saat nanti, Chanyeol akan menyadari perasaanku. Dia akan mencintaiku dan pulang ke rumahku"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun dengan segala pemikiran bodohnya, dari dulu memang tidak bisa untuk ditentang. Terlebih lagi karena Baekhyun termasuk orang yang sangat keras kepala. Apapun yang menjadi pemikirannya, maka dia akan meyakini itu selamanya.

Termasuk cintanya terhadap si bodoh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau berubah pikiran" jawab Kyungsoo menyerah. Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dan memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan sayang.

"Aku tau kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku baik - baik saja Kyungie~" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya seperti biasa. "Aku lebih kuat dari apa yang kau pikirkan" sambung pria mungil itu agar lebih meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo langsung tertawa, entah kenapa dirinya dari dulu tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun bilang jika itu tentang perasaan kuatnya terhadap Chanyeol, "jadi, apa kau akan menginap di sini?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan mengganggumu malam ini dan besok pagi tolong antarkan aku pulang ya?" Baekhyun berucap sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Kyungso heran.

"Aku harus memasakkan Chanyeol sarapan" balas Baekhyun dengan nada riang.

"Sial, Baek" Kyungsoo mengumpat, tapi Baekhyun malah membalasnya dengan cengengesan.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik - baik saja~"

"Terserah padamu!"

"Heheh"

 ** _A/N:_** Kyungsoo itu pelindung Baekhyun yang lain, di sini aku mencoba menggambarkan sosok Kyungsoo dengan karakter yang kuat namun manis di saat yang bersamaan :"v

Aku harap, kalian menyukai ch 2 cerita ini. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak, terima kasih~


	3. Chapter 3

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun pulang ke rumah diantar Kyungsoo. Mereka sempat singgah ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan makanan yang nantinya akan dimasak Baekhyun untuk sarapan Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo yang meski sedari tadi menemani Baekhyun belanja dengan wajah masamnya, tapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun membiarkan Baekhyun kesusahan untuk membawa keranjang belanjaan yang hampir penuh.

"Sudah!" jawab Baekhyun sambil menghitung - hitung belanjaannya, takut kalau ada yang kelupaan.

"Kau sudah membeli semuanya, apa kau masih merasa si gamon itu akan kekurangan makanan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sinis. Selalu saja, anak itu tidak suka dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya takut dia kekurangan nutrisi" balas Baekhyun pelan, Kyungsoo diam - diam berdecih malas. Heran kenapa Baekhyun masih saja berharap dengan orang yang susah _move on_ seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau memasakkan makanan untuknya setiap dia lapar, mana mungkin dia akan kekurangan nutrisi. Masakanmu adalah menu sehat" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo. Sedikit banyak, pria mungil itu setuju dengan sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya_"

"Kau mau eskrim? Aku traktir!" tiba - tiba Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Baekhyun, lalu menarik pria mungil itu agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Yak! Kyungie!"

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol pulang tepat setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan acara masaknya dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menghabiskan satu piring daging asap pedas buatan Baekhyun di meja makan.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tadi mau pulang tapi Baekhyun malah menahannya untuk tinggal lebih lama. Padahal Baekhyun itu tahu kalau Kyungsoo sangat anti dengan Chanyeol.

Ah! Kenapa mereka sangat kekanakan?

"Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mengintip dari balik pintu dapur untuk menyapa Chanyeol yang sedang membuka sepatu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya sampai tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, yang terlihat dari Baekhyun hanya kepalanya saja. Oh, jangan lupakan ukuran kepala pria mungil itu yang sangat kecil.

"Aku baru saja sampai" jawab Chanyeol setelah dia meletakkan sepatunya di rak khusus sepatu di samping pintu masuk. "Kau sedang apa?" lalu melangkah maju menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih _stay_ di posisinya.

"Memasak" jawab Baekhyun lalu pria mungil itu keluar melewati pintu dapur dengan sebuah baskom kecil di tangannya. "aku sedang membuat kimchi untukmu" sambungnya lagi.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, matanya yang bulat memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Pria mungil itu terlihat begitu berantakan dengan noda yang sangat banyak di _apron_ masaknya. Pipi sebelah kanannya juga terkena noda saus dan itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat imut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung karena Chanyeol menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kenapa kau berantakan sekali?" Chanyeol berucap sambil mengusap noda saus di pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Pria mungil itu terpaku dengan kedua pipi yang merona.

Baekhyun tercekat beberapa detik. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tubuhnya langsung kaku.

Chanyeol yang sudah menyadari Baekhyun tersipu malu malah terus mengusap pipi Baekhyun sambil menahan gemas.

"A-aku kan sedang me...masak" jawab Baekhyun terbata - bata setelah dia sadar dari lamunannya. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap rambut lembut Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih~"

Tanpa sadar, lengkungan di bibir Baekhyun terbentuk dengan sendirinya. Hatinya seolah - olah sedang terbang entah sudah menembus langit ke berapa dan perasaannya menghangat.

Apakah dicintai oleh Chanyeol akan seperti ini rasanya?

Baekhyun lagi - lagi berharap, berharap Chanyeol akan mencintainya suatu saat nanti dan memulai kisah mereka dari awal dengan bahagia.

Tapi belum selesai kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun dapatkan, tiba - tiba Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa siang nanti pria tinggi itu akan menemui Sunbin untuk meminta pelayanan sosial.

"Apa kau mau ikut?" Baekhyun membulatkan bola matanya, merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

"Apa... boleh?" tanya Baekhyun ragu - ragu. Biasanya ketika Chanyeol akan menemui Sunbin, pria tinggi itu tidak pernah mengajak Baekhyun. Lantas, kenapa hari ini Chanyeol terlihat berbeda?

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjadikan ini alasan untuk bisa melihat Sunbin"

Baekhyun tertipu, tertipu dengan harapannya sendiri.

dan pria mungil itu akhirnya tertawa dengan terpaksa, "Baiklah, aku akan ikut" lalu Chanyeol memeluknya dengan semangat.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo yang muncul tiba - tiba membuat _mood_ Chanyeol yang tadinya bahagia seketika redup.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sinis setelah melepas pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Chanyeol emosional merasa tertarik untuk sedikit menjahili suami sahabatnya itu, "aku sedang pendekatan dengan Baekhyun" jawabnya.

Chanyeol langsung mengerutkan alisnya, pandangannya teralihkan ke Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya masih memegang baskom, "kenapa kau melihatku?" Baekhyun yang merasa risih akhirnya melangkah mundur untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang sangat tajam.

"Dia adalah pria yang sudah bersuami, kenapa kau masih mau mendekatinya?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Kyungsoo, tapi pandangan pria tinggi itu masih mengikuti gerak - gerik Baekhyun.

"Apa peduliku? Lagi pula, kau juga sudah bersuami. Kenapa masih mengejar suster gereja?" tanya Kyungsoo bermaksud menyindir Chanyeol.

"Kyungie?!" Baekhyun memperingatinya, tapi Kyungsoo malah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk diam saja dan tidak ikut campur.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara datar. Pria tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan ingin kembali ke kamar.

"Kau harus melepaskan Baekhyun" tapi perkataan Kyungsoo membuat langkahnya berhenti. "kau tidak boleh mengikat orang yang tidak kau cintai untuk selalu di sisimu" sambung Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kyungie, cukup. Kalian tidak boleh bertengkar" Baekhyun akhirnya menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan baskom kimchi miliknya di atas meja dan melepaskan sarung plastik tangannya. Pria mungil itu kemudian mengajak Kyungsoo untuk keluar dan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam di posisi berdirinya dengan pandangan kosong.

 _"Apa benar aku mengikat Baekhyun agar tetap di sisiku?"_

 **e)(o**

"Kyungie..." Baekhyun muncul dari balik kursi belakang taman dengan dua botol susu coklat di tangannya, "ini untukmu" dan memberikan satu botolnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih tetap pada ekspresinya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah sengaja pergi sedikit lebih lama agar Kyungsoo merasa baikan, tapi alis mengerut di keningnya membuat Baekhyun yakin kalau pria bermata bulat itu masih dalam keadaan tak baik.

"Seharusnya yang kesal itu Chanyeol, bukan kau" ucap Baekhyun setelah meneguk susu coklat miliknya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku kesal karena dia tidak mau melepaskanmu" jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan kanannya kini sudah menepuk - nepuk punggung belakang Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat kaku.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi, Kyungie. Kau harus janji padaku" tapi Kyungsoo malah membuang muka untuk menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa janji!"

"Dasar!" cibir Baekhyun. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara tawa Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya si mungil yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan cubitan gemas di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya teringat saat kau mencibirku, aku pasti akan langsung mencubit pipimu. Seperti ini" jawab Kyungsoo lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya. Baekhyun yang dicubit bukannya kesakitan tapi malah tertawa dan ikut - ikutan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dan kau akan bilang 'Baekhyun, kenapa pipimu lembut sekali?' aku masih mengingat itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Sekarang pun pipimu masih lembut" kali ini Baekhyun berekspresi seperti orang yang ingin muntah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang sangat _garing_.

"Aku ingin menggigitnya!" dan Kyungsoo langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pipi Baekhyun sehingga membuat si mungil berteriak keras.

"YAK! KYUNGSOO!"

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol berlari ke sana dan kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sedikit banyak, pria tinggi itu merasa kalau dia terlalu kasar terhadap Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun, seharusnya mereka bisa berdamai demi pria mungil itu.

Melewati perempatan jalan, Chanyeol tidak juga menemukan keberadaan duo mungil itu. Hingga sampai di taman, Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di kursi taman dari kejauhan. Pria tinggi itu langsung saja berlari untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf, tapi langkah kakinya terhenti tepat saat Baekhyun tiba di sana lebih dulu dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melihat semuanya. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa begitu lucu saat bercanda dengan Kyungsoo, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tertawa lepas saat Kyungsoo menggoda dia dengan cara mencubit pipinya. Baekhyun terlihat lebih bahagia saat berada di samping Kyungsoo daripada saat berada di sampingnya.

Pria tinggi itu terdiam di posisi berdirinya. Dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaannya, nafasnya terasa sesak dan matanya berkaca - kaca seperti ingin menangis.

Apakah... ini yang suaminya rasakan setiap kali dia membicarakan Sunbin? Apakah seperti ini rasa sakit yang selalu ditutup - tutupi oleh Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat - cepat sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih saja terus bercanda di depan sana, tidak terlihat emosi di wajah mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dan menghabiskan makanan yang sudah susah payah Baekhyun masak untuknya. Dengan langkah pelan, Chanyeol menelusuri jalanan yang tadi dia lewati dengan kepala menunduk. Memikirkan kembali bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun yang terus berharap kepadanya di saat dia tidak memiliki perasaan ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya.

Sendal rumah yang dipakainya sudah sangat kotor terkena debu jalanan, kemeja kantornya sudah lusuh lengkap dengan dasi yang longgar. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi, pria tinggi itu membiarkan rambutnya yang biasanya rapi kini berantakan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol langsung menuju dapur dan duduk di meja makan. Di sana sudah banyak makanan buatan Baekhyun dan semuanya adalah makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu kemudian memulai acara makannya sambil menunggu Baekhyun pulang.

"Apakah makanannya enak?" Baekhyun muncul tiba - tiba saat Chanyeol sedang mencuci peralatan makannya dan membuat pria tinggi itu terkejut.

"Kapan kau pulang? Aku jadi kaget" jawab Chanyeol setelah mematikan keran cuci piring.

Baekhyun tertawa lebar, setelah itu dia meringis karena telah membuat Chanyeol mencuci piring. Pria mungil itu jadi meminta maaf dan mendapatkan satu usapan di rambutnya, "tidak apa - apa, kita harus berbagi tugas di rumah"

"Bagaimana mau berbagi, kau saja selalu di kantor" cibir Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol sadar, bahwa Baekhyun benar - benar merasa kesepian di rumah karena sendirian.

"Aku akan mengurangi waktuku di kantor, jadi aku bisa menemanimu di rumah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan membuat pria mungil itu menatapnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gelisah, "jangan memaksakan diri Chanyeol" lalu melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen malah tertawa.

"Oy! Bukankah kau bilang akan menemui Sunbin? Ini sudah waktunya!" teriak Baekhyun heboh dan membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Kenapa malah kau yang sibuk?!" lalu Chanyeol ikut - ikutan berteriak ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan menjauh darinya menuju ke kamar.

"Sunbin akan menunggu kita kelamaan!"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun turun dari mobil dengan senyuman andalannya. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya juga keluar setelah mematikan mesin mobil dan mencabut kunci mobil dari tempat kunci.

Siang ini Baekhyun mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah jambu yang sangat lembut. Hampir setara dengan warna kulitnya yang cerah. Rambutnya yang lembut seketika bergerak ke sana kemari karena terpaan angin di lingkungan gereja yang cukup kencang namun sejuk secara bersamaan.

Dari jauh, Chanyeol dapat melihat Sunbin dan beberapa suster lain sedang pelayanan. Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya kini mulai berlari menghampiri Sunbin dengan sebuah teriakan cempreng.

"Sunbin- _ah!"_

Jemaah terakhir antrian Sunbin sudah selesai tepat ketika Baekhyun berhenti di samping meja kayu yang sengaja para suster keluarkan khusus untuk pelayanan.

"Baekhyun? Kau baru sampai?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan perempuan cantik itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya. Chanyeol sampai belakangan, pria tinggi itu bahkan langsung melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Sunbin terlibat sebuah obrolan ringan yang penuh dengan humor.

Chanyeol terpaku sejenak. Kedua matanya bulatnya terfokus pada Sunbin yang hari ini terlihat cantik seperti biasa, tapi pria tinggi itu juga memuji Baekhyun diam - diam karena hari ini terlihat menggemaskan.

"Chanyeol, kau bisa duduk di sana" bukannya Sunbin yang menyuruh duduk, tapi malah Baekhyun yang tidak ingin Chanyeol mengganggu obrolannya bersama Sunbin. Pria tinggi itu mengikuti perintah Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Kalian bebas bicara, aku akan jalan - jalan sebentar" Baekhyun dan Sunbin mengangguk lalu membiarkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Terdengar samar - samar Baekhyun yang bercerita tentang dirinya yang senang memasakkan makanan untuk Sunbin.

Chanyeol melangkah menjauh mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Rambut keriting pria tinggi itu bahkan sudah tidak beraturan. Sedangkan di wajahnya tergambar jelas sebuah lengkungan manis mengingat interaksi Baekhyun dan Sunbin.

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir kalau Baekhyun akan membenci Sunbin atau pun sebaliknya. Dari dulu, mereka bahkan sudah akrab. Tapi semenjak pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun, pria mungil itu selaku terlihat aneh setiap kali Chanyeol berbicaa tentang Sunbin.

Tunggu. Apa Baekhyun sedang cemburu?

Terlalu lama berpikir dan berjalan, Chanyeol sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di halaman belakang gereja. Ada sebuah kursi di sana, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di sana dan masih menikmati angin yang berhembus.

Sesekali matanya terpejam dan yang didapatinya adalah bayangan Sunbin. Harapan - harapannya bersama Sunbin serta masa depan yang dulu sempat mereka rencanakan. Tapi saat mata Chanyeol terbuka, yang dia lihat adalah senyuman Baekhyun yang tulus dan masa depan mereka yang akan terjadi tanpa direncanakan.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Di kepalanya teringat kembali dengan saran keluarganya untuk mengadopsi anak agar Baekhyun tidak kesepian. Lantas, apakah dengan memiliki anak Baekhyun benar - benar akan bahagia meski tidak dicintai olehnya?

Tiba - tiba, Chanyeol mendapatkan satu tepukan pelan di bahunya. Pria tinggi itu segera menoleh dan mendapati Sunbin berdiri di belakang kursi tempat dia duduk.

"Sunbin- _ah"_ sapa Chanyeol yang kemudian di balas senyuman oleh Sunbin.

"Aku senang karena bisa bertemu Baekhyun hari ini" ucapnya tanpa berniat untuk membalas sapaan Chanyeol. Perempuan itu memilih untuk berdiri meski Chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya untuk duduk, "aku senang melihatnya baik - baik saja meski sudah disakiti olehmu" sambung perempuan itu lagi.

"Aku tidak_"

"Lupakan aku Chanyeol dan tolong buka hatimu untuk Baekhyun" potong Sunbin dengan maksud untuk membujuk Chanyeol agar pria tinggi itu tidak keras kepala dan akhirnya malah semakin membuat Baekhyun sakit.

Chanyeol bungkam di posisinya, bingung harus memberikan respon seperti apa.

"Tolong pikirkan perasaan Baekhyun" kali ini suara Sunbin terdengar lirih. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun merasakan sakit hati.

"Tolong jangan memaksaku, Sunbin" tegas Chanyeol sambil menatap Sunbin yang sudah menunduk. "aku tidak suka saat kau memaksaku untuk menerima orang lain" sambung pria tinggi itu lagi.

Sunbin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca, "Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Aku sudah menyerahkan seluruh hidupku kepada Tuhan. Tolong jangan bertingkah bodoh"

"Tapi aku menganggap Baekhyun hanya sebatas keluargaku"

"Dia mencintaimu Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kapan perasaan Baekhyun akan terus sama terhadapmu. Aku berharap kau tidak menyesal di akhir" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, pria tinggi itu menatap Sunbin dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Perasaan seseorang bisa berubah, Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, kau tidak akan tahu kapan dia akan menyerah atas perasaannya" kali ini Sunbin menatap Chanyeol dengan taapan seriusnya. "dia adalah orang yang tepat untukmu. Tidak ada lagi" lalu Sunbin memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Chanyeol menatap kepergian Sunbin. Pria tinggi itu melihat bagaimana Sunbin kini terlihat lebih dewasa dan bijaksana dari Sunbin yang dia kenal waktu masa sekolah dulu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit biru yang penuh dengan awan putih. Cukup lama, sampai Chanyeol merasa dia melihat Baekhyun sedang menuju ke suatu tempat.

Pria tinggi itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun diam - diam dari belakang. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti di depan patung Tuhan. Sambil menggenggam tangannya, Baekhyun terlihat sedang berdoa dengan _khusyuk._ Chanyeol terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip, seolah - olah takut kalau Baekhyun akan menghilang jika dia berkedip sedetik saja.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut adalah Baekhyun menangis. Samar - samar Chanyeol mendengar namanya disebut diantara doa Baekhyun. Membuat perasaan pria tinggi itu aneh lagi, nafasnya terasa sesak lagi. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu, kalau Baekhyun mencintainya sampai seperti ini.

Dari balik tembok, Chanyeol memperhatikan dan melihat semuanya. Menatap dari kejauhan bagaimana rapuhnya punggung Baekhyun ketika pria itu sedang menangis.

 _"Tuhan, apakah perasaan Baekhyun kepadaku setulus itu?"_

 ** _A/N:_** Enggak ngerti lagi sama Chanyeol :(


	4. Chapter 4

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di musim salju. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu kalau tadi malam salju pertama turun, pria mungil itu bahkan baru mengetahuinya ketika dia terbangun di pagi hari dan Chanyeol masih tertidur di sampingnya.

Chanyeol terlihat menggemaskan bahkan saat sedang tidur sekali pun. Meski alis tebalnya sesekali akan berkerut, Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan mengusap kedua alis tebal itu agar tidak mengerut lagi dan berusaha untuk membuat tidur Chanyeol terasa nyaman.

Merapatkan selimut mereka hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol dan berharap pria tinggi itu selalu merasakan kehangatan di mana pun dia berada. Lalu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangun, tapi tangan besar Chanyeol menahannya "kita harus tidur lagi, ini masih sangat pagi" ucapnya dengan nada khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Tidak mau, aku harus membuatkanmu sarapan" jawab Baekhyun lalu menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Baekhyun bahkan sempat untuk mencubit perut Chanyeol yang buncit.

"Aw!" aduh pria tinggi itu sambil mengelus perutnya yang bahkan masih tertutupi selimut.

"Kau harus bangun, ini adalah salju pertama" Baekhyun bergegas bangkit dan berdiri di samping ranjang, pria mungil itu bahkan membuang jauh - jauh niatnya yang tadi ingin membuat Chanyeol tidur dengan nyaman. "kau harus membelikanku baju hangat!"

Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun dengan segala tingkah kekanakannnya memang sangat menggemaskan dari dulu. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tidak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun bahkan disaat dia sibuk sekali pun.

"Aku akan membelikannya" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kita juga bisa membelikan baju hangat untuk Sunbin sekalian" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terdiam pada posisi duduknya. Melihat Baekhyun penuh semangat hari ini, benar - benar membuat Chanyeol merasa aneh. Padahal tadi malam, pria tinggi itu sangat jelas melihat Baekhyun menangis. Lalu, kenapa pria mungil itu terlihat bersemangat dan membahas Sunbin di saat - saat seperti ini?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun atas perkataannya barusan.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa mengantarkannya bersama ke gereja" lalu Baekhyun berjalan menjauh menuju pintu kamar. "kau harus mandi menggunakan air panas" dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju dapur, mencoba bersandar pada dinding kulkas dengan mata yang terpejam. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun itu masih merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya. Tapi pria mungil itu sudah berjanji akan mengutamakan kebahagiaan Chanyeol di atas segalanya, termasuk perasaannya.

Baekhyun sudah pasrah akan perasaannya. Sudah menyerahkan segalanya kepada Tuhan semalam, dan berharap Tuhan akan segera menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

Berharap Tuhan akan memberikan jalan terbaik atas perasaannya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dan daging untuk diolah menjadi sup. Di awal musim dingin, Chanyeol sangat suka memakan sup daging dengan ginseng merah. Pria mungil itu kemudian dengan telaten memotong dan mempersiapkan segala bahan yang dibutuhkan lalu memasak semua bahan itu. Hingga akhirnya menu sarapan mereka telah matang tepat saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan duduk di meja makan.

"Sup? Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun tersenyum, melihat suaminya begitu lahap menghabiskan masakan buatannya adalah satu hal yang paling Baekhyun suka. Chanyeol bahkan sampai menambah lagi dan membuat Baekhyun kewalahan untuk mengambil nasinya. "Jadi, apa kita pergi sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah dirinya mengusap mulut dengan tisu. Memberikan tiga piring kotor dan satu cangkir kotor kepada Baekhyun untuk di cuci.

"Yap! Aku akan mandi dulu" jawab Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan cucian piringnya dan mematikan keran air cuci piring.

"Kenapa harus mandi? Kau tetap imut meski tidak mandi" balas Chanyeol sambil menusuk - nusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang.

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu aku tidak usah mandi!" teriak Baekhyun senang. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak di atas nakas.

"Aku ambil jaket dulu!"

Butuh waktu hampir dua jam bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di pusat perbelanjaan. Mengingat ini salju pertama, jadi banyak jalan yang ditutup karena tertimbun salju. Jalan yang boleh dilewati pun sangat licin, sehingga membuat Chanyeol harus lebih hati - hati dalam mengemudi.

Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari mobil sudah seperti anak - anak yang berlari ke sana dan kemari. Berjalan terlalu cepat sehingga Chanyeol ketinggalan di belakang dan membuat pria mungil itu berteriak untuk menyuruh Chanyeol agar lebih cepat jalannya.

Chanyeol yang sudah merasa gemas kepada Baekhyun akhirnya cuma bisa mengikuti permintaan si mungil.

"Chanyeol, aku mau yang ini!" Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu baju hangat yang tergantung dekat dengan pintu masuk toko. Baju itu terlihat sederhana motifnya tapi kainnya terasa lembut ketika Baekhyun mendekat untuk sekedar meraba dan melihat baju itu.

"apa kau mau syal juga?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat rak gantungan syal. Baekhyun terlihat sedang berpikir, kedua alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"aku mau!" dan akhirnya setuju untuk membeli syal.

Setelah sibuk memilih baju hangat miliknya dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang melihat sebuah baju hangat lagi. Baju itu terlihat manis lengkap dengan sebuah kerudung. Baekhyun tahu itu pasti untuk Sunbin, jadi pria mungil itu mendekati Chanyeol "ini sangat cocok untuk Sunbin, kenapa kau masih terlihat berpikir?"

Chanyeol tersentak di posisinya berdiri. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah senyuman, "apa kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol masih ragu.

"kau menunggu baju itu dibeli orang lain dulu?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "yasudah, beli!" sambung Baekhyun dengan semangat.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil baju hangat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan bersamaan dengan baju hangat miliknya dan Baekhyun. "aku akan membayarnya dulu" pamit Chanyeol yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan sebuah dorongan.

"dasar cowok!"

 **e)(o**

setelah mengantri cukup lama di kasir, Chanyeol kembali dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil. Di sana, pria mungil itu terlihat sedang memakan coklat cemilannya yang sengaja Chanyeol sediakan di dalam mobil.

"maaf ya aku terlalu lama" Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol buru – buru mengusap bibirnya yang sudah penuh dengan coklat.

"tidak apa – apa, aku juga senang melihat salju turun dari dalam mobil. Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku sedang menunggumu" Chanyeol tertawa, sedikit banyak dia tahu Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu agar dia tidak khawatir.

"jadi, sudah siap bertemu Sunbin?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasang sabuk pengaman dan memasangkan juga sabuk pengaman Baekhyun.

"siap!" jawab Baekhyun semangat dengan pipi yang merona.

Mobil berjalan perlahan seiring dengan perasaan Chanyeo yang tiba – tiba menghangat di tengah musim dingin. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa Baekhyun yang merona malu terlihat sangat cantik meski dia sebenarnya juga seorang pria. Suara radio terdengar samar – samar sedang membahas perkembangan cuaca di Seoul yang bahkan semakin dingin.baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya sedang sibuk bersenandung indah sambil memainkan poonselnya.

"kenapa kau tertawa sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit merasa aneh karena melihat Baekhhyun begitu semangat. Baekhyun yang merasa ditanya, akhirnya menoleh dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menyala dan menampilkan sebuah ruang chat. Chanyeol dengan penuh hati – hati melihatnya sambil terus fokus pada kemudinya.

"Minseok?" tanya Chanyeol yang terdengar tak yakin.

"ya, dia akan berkunjung akhir pekan ini bersama Jongdae" jawab Baekhyun lalu kembali fokus membalas chatnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, mulai mengingat Minseok itu yang mana. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak begitu kenal siapa saja teman – teman Baekhyun kecuali Kyungsoo.

Ah! Minseok dan Jongdae adalah teman seangkatan Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo. Itu berarti, Kyungsoo juga akan bertemu dengan mereka kan? Kesimpulannya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan bertemu kan?

Chanyeol jadi merasa panik, Kyungsoo dengan segala kemarahannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat membahayakan. Pria tinggi itu jadi sibuk memikirkan alsasan yang tepat agar dia bisa ikut bersama Baekhyun saat pria mungil iitu akan bertemu dengan Minseok dan Jongdae. Hingga tanpa sadar, mobil sudah masuk ke area gereja.

"Chanyeol, kau kelewatan!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika Chanyeol tidak juga berhenti padahal mereka sudah hampir melewati gerbang belakang.

"oh!" Lalu Chanyeol rem mendadak dan Baekhyun menjadi terkejut.

"Chanyeol!" teriaknya pria mungil itu kesal, Baekhyun buru – buru melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengambil paper bag miliknya dan Sunbin lalu keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan alis berkerut dan bibirnya yang komat – kamit memaki Chanyeol hingga pria mungil itu melihat Sunbin yang sedang menyapu halaman depan gereja, "Sunbin!"

Sunbin menoleh dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dari jauh. Perempuan itu dengan bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun setelah meletakkan sapunya, "dengan siapa kemari?" tanya Sunbin yang terdengar seperti basa – basi di telinga Baekhyun.

'bersama Chanyeol. Anak itu membuatku hampir jantungan" omelnya. Sunbin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang marah seperti ini, terlihat imut.

"apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanya Sunbin setelah mengajak Baekhyun duduk di kursi tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

"dia membawa mobil sambil melamun" jawab Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"aw, kenapa berbahaya sekali?" tanya Sunbin dengan nada main – main sambil menyikut bahu baekhyun dengan bahunya.

"kenapa kau malah menyebalkan?" protes Baekhyun sambil memandang Sunbin dengan wajah sok seram. "oiya, aku membawakanmu baju hangat" sambung Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan paper bag yang dibawanya kepada Sunbin.

"kenapa kau repot – repot? Ini pasti mahal" balas Sunbin.

"tidak, lagian Chanyeol yang membelinya dan memilihnya sendiri. Tolong dipakai ya?" ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat tulus di telinga Sunbin. Perempuan itu bahkan dulu pernah menolak pemberian Chanyel karena Chanyeol menitipkan barang itu kepada temannya. Namun dengan Baekhyun, Sunbin merasa dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang sebaik Baaekhyun.

"aku akan memakainya, terima kasih Baekhyun" tapi Baekhyun malah tertawa.

"kenapa terima kasihnya sama aku? Sama Chanyeol seharusnya" sambung Baekhyun.

"tidak, aku maunya bilang terima kasih padamu"

"dasar perempuan" Sunbin tertawa. Perempuan itu lalu membuka isi paper bag miliknya dan merasa senang bahwa ini adalah baju hangat yang sangat cantik.

Chanyeol muncul dari arah belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Sunbin sedang sibuk mengobrol. Pria tinggi itu juga melihat bagaiman kedua orang itu dengan antusias mencoba syal baru pemberiannya. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Sunbin begitu mendapati Sunbin sedang kesusahan memasang syalnya.

Baekhyun di sana, dengan perasaan sakit melihat suaminya memperbaiki letak posisi syal perempuan lain dan bukan dirinya. Padahal Baekhyun juga sedang kesusahan memasang. Sunbin yang terkejut mendapati Chanyeol menghampirinya dan memperbaiki syalnya, hanya bisa terdiam. Sesekali matanya melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk dan saat mata mereka berpapasan Sunbin meminta maaf atas perlakuan Chanyeol dengan gerakan bibir.

Baekhyun tersenyum menjawab permintaan maaf Sunbin dan berusaha memperbaiki sendiri syalnya, tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu ada orang lain yang membantunya, "kau tidak seharusnya memperbaiki ini sendirian, _Bee_ "

Baekhyun tercekat beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pria mungil itu berteriak senang "Daniel?!"

 ** _A/N:_** Yang berharap BaekSoo, maafkan aku. Wkwkwk.


	5. Chapter 5

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Baekhyun masih terus tersenyum memandang Daniel yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingnya. Tadi, karena terlalu senang Baekhyun berpamitan pada Sunbin dan Chanyeol untuk berbicara dengan Daniel di tempat lain. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka ketika pria mungil itu menarik Daniel pergi menjauh, tapi setelah dia ingat bahwa kedatangannya kesini untuk berkonsultasi dengan Sunbin maka Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya secepat mungkin.

"apa makanmu teratur? Kenapa kau terlihat kurus?" itu adalah kalimat kedua yang diucapkan pria bermata sipit itu kepada Baekhyun. Dia juga menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedang khawatir.

"siapa bilang aku kurus?! Beratku sudah hampir menyeimbangi berat badan gajah!" jawab Baekhyun menggebu - gebu.

Daniel yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu malah tertawa dan spontan mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang, "kau benar - benar tidak berubah ya, bahkan setelah 4 tahun kita tidak bertemu"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, "tentu saja! Omong - omong, kapan kau sampai?"

"kemarin sore, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini" balas Daniel sambil menjauhkan tangannya dan berniat untuk merangkul punggung sempit Baekhyun, tapi Daniel menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"kenapa tidak menelfon?" protes Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"aku menelfon Kyungsoo, omong - omong" goda Daniel dan pria bermata sipit itu langsung ditatap tajam oleh Baekhyun.

"kau curang!" dan Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Daniel.

"oiya Baekhyun, suster tadi itu siapa? Kenapa dia terlihat akrab dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tercekat dalam posisinya. Dengan perlahan pria mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah Daniel untuk melihat wajah pria bermata sipit itu. Baekhyun menelan air liurnya susah payah, dia bahkan lupa kalau Daniel sudah mengetahui pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

"dia adalah Sunbin" lirih Baekhyun. Daniel langsung menatap Baekhyun tak percaya begitu mendengar jawaban pria mungil itu.

"Sunbin cinta pertama Chanyeol?!" tanya Daniel dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"iya, kau benar"

"Sunbin yang meninggalkan Chanyeol dan membuatmu harus menggantikannya dengan cara perjodohan?!" tanya Daniel lagi dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"iya, benar"

"kenapa kau membiarkan mereka dekat seperti tadi?" tanya Daniel lagi kali ini dengan satu dorongan pelan di bahu Baekhyun.

"mereka hanya berteman. Lagi pula, Chanyeol sekarang hanya mencintaku"

Itu bohong.

"Chanyeol... tidak mencintai Sunbin lagi" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba sebisa mungkin meyakinkan Daniel semuanya baik - baik saja.

Daniel mendekat kepada Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk memeluk. Tapi Daniel menahannya lagi karena takut itu akan dinilai kurang ajar untuk Baekhyun karena pria mungil itu kini sudah dalam status menjadi suami orang lain.

"apa.. kau bahagia dengan... pernikahanmu?" sekali lagi, Daniel dengan nada yang terbata - bata bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk.

"aku bahagia"

Sekali lagi itu bohong.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap Daniel dengan senyuman terbaiknya dan membuat Daniel merasakan nyeri di bagian dadanya.

"dan dengan adanya kau di sini, aku semakin bahagia" sambung Baekhyun lagi lalu memeluk Daniel dengan erat.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol melirik ke sana ke mari dan membuat Sunbin merasa kesal, "kenapa kau tidak fokus? Aku tidak punya waktu banyak hem"

"maaf, tapi aku mencari Baekhyun" balas Chanyeol yang membuat Sunbin jadi tersenyum simpul.

"apa kau cemburu melihat Baekhyun bersama pria tadi?" goda Sunbin yang langsung di balas Chanyeol dengan sebuah gerakan tangan.

"tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya takut dia tersesat" Sunbin memutar bola matanya malas, alasan Chanyeol benar - benar tak masuk akal.

"klasik" ucap Sunbin spontan.

"apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"di sini semua ada waktunya, tentu saja aku sudah makan" jawab Sunbin dengan nada juteknya.

"oh, aku lupa" lalu Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya, pria mungil itu terlihat sedang berjalan berdua dengan Daniel menuju ke arahnya dan Sunbin.

"baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih suster... Sunbin?" Sunbin menatap Daniel tidak percaya, perempuan itu berpikir bagaimana mungkin pria itu tahu namanya.

"Chanyeol, aku akan sering - sering menemui Baekhyun setelah ini jadi jangan kaget" ucap Daniel sambil menepuk pela bahu Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menatap Daniel dengan perasaan tidak suka, bahkan dia menepuk bekas sentuhan tangan Daniel di bahunya.

"Baekhyun, sampai jumpa lagi" dan Daniel akhirnya pergi setelah menyempatkan diri mengusak rambut lembut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"YAK!!" teriak Baekhyun yang kemudian di bungkam oleh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"ayo pulang, aku sudah selesai" ucap Chanyeol masih terus membungkam mulut Baekhyun, "kami pamit dulu, terima kasih Sunbin" sambung Chanyeol lalu merangkul Baekhyun dan menarik pria mungil itu untuk kembali ke mobil.

Baekhyun yang susah berbicara hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sunbin dan membuat Sunbin tertawa gemas, "cemburu Chanyeol memang dari dulu tidak berubah"

Sesampainya di parkiran, Chanyeol melepas bungkaman tangannya dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, "kenapa kau marah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal dan langsung mendekap kedua tangannya ke dada, "aku tidak bisa bernafas, tentu saja aku marah!" protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung tertawa, pria tinggi itu kira wajah Baekhyun memerah karena dia sedang marah ternyata karena dia sesak nafas, "maafkan aku, apa kau mau es krim?"

Dan seperti kebiasaan Chanyeol, dia akan selalu membelikan Baekhyun es krim setiap kali pria mungil itu marah atau merajuk kepadanya.

"belikan yang ukuran besar!" pinta Baekhyun dengan berteriak.

"siap!"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti di sebuah kedai es krim yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lingkungan gereja. Di sana Baekhyun bisa melihat begitu banyak _topping_ es krim yang bisa dia campurkan di es krim strawberry miliknya.

"kau mau _topping_ apa tanya Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menempelkan wajahnya ke lemari pajangan es krim dan _topping_ es krim.

"aku mau semuanya~" jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi imut yang dibuatnya.

"astaga, baiklah - baiklah. Kau mendapatkannya" ucap Chanyeol menepuk keningnya pelan.

"yey!!"

Setelah memesan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih meja di sudut dekat dengan pintu keluar. Sambil menunggu, Baekhyun memainkan game di ponselnya dan tiba - tiba pesan dari Kyungsoo masuk.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun diam - diam sambil memainkan ponselnya juga. Pria tinggi itu melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda - beda menatap ponselnya.

"Chanyeol, aku besok akan ke rumah Kyungsoo. Apa boleh?" tanya Baekhyun setelah dia selesai membaca chat dari ponselnya.

"ya, aku juga besok sibuk di kantor. Memangnya ada acara apa?" Chanyeol dengan penuh penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Minseok dan Jongdae akan berkunjung, jadi aku akan menemui mereka di sana" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, mengingat - ingat kalau Jongdae dan Minseok adalah teman seangkatan Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo.

"yasudah, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam. Aku akan makan malam di rumah bersamamu" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas anggukan khas anak - anak milik Baekhyun.

"terima kasih~" lalu tepat setelahnya pesanan mereka datang.

"habiskan es krimmu lalu kita akan pulang"

"siaaaaap~"

Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambil sendoknya dan menghabiskan es krimnya dengan lahap. Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun juga sibuk menghabiskan es krim vanila miliknya. Sesekali pria tinggi itu akan melihat Baekhyun dan mendapati noda es krim di bibir pria mungil itu.

"kau sangat berantakan" ucap Chanyeol setelah mengusap noda es krim di bibir Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya.

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya, mulutnya terbuka tak percaya. Matanya juga berkedip berkali - kali menatap Chanyeol, "kau jorok Chanyeol!" lalu ketika tersadar Baekhyun langsung memukul tangan Chanyeol yang baru saja pria tinggi itu isap.

"biar aja!" cibir Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol merona tipis.

' _Kalau Chanyeol seperti ini terus, aku akan semakin susah untuk melepaskan Chanyeol'_

Lalu pria mungil itu menipiskan bibirnya sambil menunduk.

"aku mencintaimu" lirihnya pelan.

"kau bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"kau jorok" dan kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baekhyun!"

 **e)(o**

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo sudah menunggu Baekhyun di teras rumahnya dan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang gamon itu mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sok mesra.

"menjijikkan" ketusnya.

Baekhyun berlari ke dalam perkarangan rumah Kyungsoo dan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di sana, "kau menungguku di luar?" tanya Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"hem, dan aku melihat gamon itu menyentuhmu" jawab Kyungsoo mengusap kening Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya, "aku sudah menghapusnya. Kau jangan khawatir" sambung pria bermata bulat itu.

Baekhyun tertawa geli, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo yang protektif seperti ini terlihat menggemaskan?

"apa itu meninggalkan bekas?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"ya, meninggalkan bekas di hatimu. Nantinya ini akan membuatmu semakin sakit hati, aku tidak mau kau tersakiti lagi" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi serius.

"aku baik - baik saja, jangan khawatir~" balas Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan tingkah manjanya.

"dasar bodoh, kau boleh menangis kok" Kyungsoo mengusap rambut belakang Baekhyun dengan perlahan dengan satu tangannya dan satu tangannya lagi menepuk pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun yang sangat rapuh.

"siapa yang akan menangis?" tiba - tiba Minseok keluar dari pintu diikuti oleh Jongdae di belakangnya.

"Minseok! Jongdae!" Baekhyun yang melihat mereka langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo dan berganti memeluk Minseok dan Jongdae.

"aw, Byunku sayang~" ucap Minseok dengan nada imut yang dibuat - buatnya. Sedangkan Jongdae mencubit pipi Baekhyun sambil memeluk pria mungil itu.

"kau baik - baik sajakan?" tanya Jongdae yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan kepala.

"kami sangat merindukanmu" ucap Minseok lalu mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berpelukan di belakang akhirnya berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum.

"ayo kita masak - masak!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang sudah mengudara. Baekhyun, Minseok dan Jongdae menganggukkan kepala mereka dan mereka berempat kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah bersamaan.

Sesampainya di dapur, mereka berempat berbagi tugas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memotong bahan - bahan makanan dan Minseok serta Jongdae menyiapkan peralatan masak.

"oiya, kenapa kau tidak bilang Daniel sudah pulang kesini?" Kyungsoo menghentikan acara memotong wortelnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah meringis.

"biar... _surprise?"_ tanyanya yang membuat Baekhyun memukul kepala pria bermata bulat itu dengan pelan.

"aku bertemu dengannya di gereja tempat Sunbin dan waktu itu aku bersama Chanyeol dan Sunbin" Kyungsoo membulatkan bola matanya begitu mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"jadi, dia tau?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "segalanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan panik.

"tidak, aku berbohong padanya tentang pernikahanku dan Chanyeol yang mencintaiku" jawab Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan pisau miliknya dengan hentakan keras ke meja kayu. Pria bermata bulat itu menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, "kenapa kau berbohong?! Jika Daniel tau, dia pasti akan merebutmu dari Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, aku tidak mau Daniel merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini karena aku dari dulu memang tidak bisa menerima perasaannya"

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu melanjutkan kembali acara memotongnya, "setidaknya dia bisa menghiburmu,Baek" lirih Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan menentu. Dia tahu sahabatnya ini sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tapi Baekhyun juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya dan menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

"aku akan berusaha menerima Daniel" Kyungsoo langsung menoleh begitu mendengar keputusan Baekhyun yang membuatnya senang.

"kau memilih keputusan yang tepat!"

"Daniel siapa?" Jongdae muncul dari balik pintu dapur dengan panci dan kuali di tangannya. Minseok juga mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawa spatula.

"Kang Daniel?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan bahunya, "fansnya Baekhyun" lalu dia tertawa.

Baekhyun menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang tajam, "kenapa kalian mengejekku?"

"habisnya wajahmu lucu, bengkak kayak ikan buntal ini" jawab jongdae sambil menunjuk wadah ikan yang sudah di potong - potong sama Kyungsoo.

"jadi, kita akan masak apa?" Minseok tiba - tiba memandang ketiga temannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Minseok! Kenapa o'on mu kumat lagi?"

 ** _A/N:_** kenapa kayak sinetron begini? kalau liat peran o'on gini aku jadi keinget sama bang iching, tapi aku enggk bisa masukan cast bang iching. Aku takut nanti rindu:") 


	6. Chapter 6

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Acara makan - makan ala _Squad_ berakhir setelah mereka menghabiskan semua stok daging milik Kyungso di dalam kulkas. Baekhyun dengan wajah yang kekenyangan mengusap bibirnya menggunakan tisu. Jongdae dan Minseok mulai terlihat mengantuk di posisi duduk mereka dengan mata yang mulai menyipit. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk memperhatikan sahabat - sahabatnya itu. Dari dulu mereka tidak pernah berubah, kalau sudah selesai makan pasti mereka akan berpura - pura sehingga tidak akan disuruh cuci piring.

"aku yang akan membersihkan semuanya!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan semangat setelah berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kyungsoo merasa geli melihat Baekhyun yang masih belepotan saus di wajahnya.

"ya, ya, ya. Kau bisa membersihkan semuanya, tapi bersihkan dulu wajahmu" Kyungso berucap sambil tertawa dengan tertahan. Baekhyun yang digoda dengan cepat mengambil tisu kembali dan mengusap wajahnya.

"padahal aku sudah membersihkannya" jawab pria mungil itu dengan nada kesal.

"bersihkannya sambil liat cermin sana, dasar jorok!" lalu Kyungsoo berdiri, memungut gelas menjadi satu dan membawa gelas - gelas tersebut ke tempat cucian piring.

"aku akan kembali!" dan menggelengkan kepala melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti anak - anak saat berlari ke kamar mandi seperti itu.

Sesampainya di tempat cucian piring, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mencuci gelas - gelas yang dibawanya agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak mencuci. Mengingat, Baekhyun itu tidak bisa terkena air terlalu lama. Dia bisa sakit atau kulitnya akan memerah, itu yang Kyungsoo tahu selama ini.

Dengan telaten, Kyungsoo mencuci semua gelas. Sesekali pria bermata bulat itu akan bersiul rendah untuk menghilangkan kesunyian dapur karena si tukang ribut sedang tidur.

"kenapa kau mencucinya? Kan aku sudah bilang biar aku saja" Baekhyun muncul dari balik punggung Kyungsoo dan membuat pria bermata bulat itu terkejut.

"astaga, kau membuatku kaget!" protes Kyungsoo setelah memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan sikunya. Baekhyun terkekeh imut, hampir - hampir membuat Kyungsoo gemas.

"aku aja kaget melihatmu mencuci gelas" jawab Baekhyun lalu berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu menyusun gelas - gelas yang sudah di cuci Kyungsoo ke lemari penyimpanan.

"kau bisa mencuci piring. Aku takut kulitmu memerah" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun saat ini sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

"awww..." Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk pria yang tingginya sama dengan dia itu, " kenapa kau sangat manis, Kyungie~" dan mengusak - usak rambutnya ke leher Kyungsoo.

"yak!! itu geli Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berteriak horor melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Tangannya yang masih penuh dengan busa sabun akhirnya dia usap ke wajah Baekhyun agar dia berhenti.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" lalu tiba - tiba seorang pria muncul dari balik pintu dapur dan melihat apa yang sedang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Daniel?" Baekhyun dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan menatap Daniel dengan ekspresi heran.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mencuci tangannya yang penuh busa , "oh, kau sudah datang?" dan bertanya kepada Daniel dengan wajah datarnya.

"Minseok yang membukakan pintu untukku" jawab Daniel dengan tangannya yang mengarah ke ruang tengah.

"ku pikir mereka tidur" ucap Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri di samping lemari penyimpanan.

"ya, mereka memang terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur" balas Daniel lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun terus memperhatikan kedua orang di depannya ini masih dengan ekspresi herannya.

"kau kenapa?" lalu Kyungsoo yang menyadari bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"aku tidak tau Daniel akan kesini" jawab Baekhyun spontan. Daniel yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

"apa aku tidak boleh ke sini?"

 **e)(o**

Setelah mencuci piring, Baekhyun bergabung bersama ke - empat sahabatnya di ruang tamu. Daniel dengan lahap menghabiskan makanan buatan Kyungsoo sambil menonton film bersama yang lain.

"Baekhyun, jam berapa kau akan dijemput Chanyeol?" Jongdae berucap setelah memasukkan _stick_ kentang _BBQ_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Daniel tiba - tiba saja tersedak dan membuat Minseok yang duduk di sampingnya dengan panik memberikan air minum kepada pria bermata sipit itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya, seolah - olah paham apa yang terjadi pada Daniel.

"mungkin nanti malam, dia sangat sibuk di kantor" jawab Baekhyun dengan santai sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

"ku pikir kau akan menginap di sini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melirik Daniel melalui ekor matanya.

"tidak, tidak. Chanyeol bilang dia ingin makan malam di rumah" jawab Baekhyun lagi tanpa tahu bahwa Daniel menatapnya dari jauh dengan ekspresi patah hati.

"Daniel" lalu Kyungsoo sengaja memanggil Daniel dan itu membuat Baekhyun menatap ke arah Daniel, "apa kau mau tambah lagi?"

Daniel menghentikan acara makannya, pria itu meletakkan piringnya di atas meja lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku sudah kenyang. Boleh aku minta _bir?"_

Jongdae dan Minseok tertawa lebar mendengar permintaan Daniel kepada Kyungsoo, "kau ingin minum di siang hari?" tanya Minseok.

"dan mabuk? Kau sangat klasik, Daniel" sambung Jongdae setelah _high five_ bersama Minseok.

"ku pikir aku punya" lalu Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kulkas. Pria bermata bulat itu mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng dan satu botol fanta untuk Baekhyun lalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

"kau selalu saja melarangku meminum _bir"_ protes Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"aku tidak mau kau mabuk dan menyusahkan aku" jawab Kyungsoo setelah memberikan botol fanta kepada Baekhyun.

"aku bisa berbagi denganmu" jawab Daniel yang membuat Baekhyun senang. Jongdae dan Minseok tahu itu hanya modus, sedangkan Kyungsoo menganggap itu sangat menggelikan.

"terima kasih~"

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu depan rumah Kyungsoo dengan _paper bag_ besar yang ditentengnya. Dengan langkah besar pria itu masuk dan melihat tidak ada satu pun orang di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi memang pintu rumah Kyungsoo yang terbuka dan dia juga ingat pria bermata bulat itu tidak akan pernah mengizinkan dirinya masuk jika ada Baekhyun di sana.

Jadi, di sinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Melihat semua sahabat Baekhyun sedang terbaring di lantai dengan mata terpejam dan bau alkohol menyebar di seluruh ruangan.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, menaruh perasaan panik dan mengira bahwa Baekhyun akan mabuk juga. Namun, saat mata Chanyeol tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan suara tawa yang nyaring, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak ikut minum.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol melangkah cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan mendapati pria mungil itu sedang bersulang dan tertawa senang bersama Kang Daniel, orang yang mengaku bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya.

Chanyeol masih ingat itu, tepat ketika acara musim panas di Universitas mereka berakhir dan Daniel muncul di sana untuk berpamitan kepada Baekhyun karena dia harus melanjutkan pendidikan ke luar negeri.

Pria tinggi itu juga masih ingat bagaimana selama tiga tahun Baekhyun Sekolah Menengah Atas, Daniel terus mengikutinya ke mana pun dan kapan pun.

Dan sekarang setelah empat tahun pergi, pria bermata sipit itu kembali lagi dan mendekati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meremas genggamannya pada tali _paper bag_ yang dia pegang, membuat urat - urat di tangannya muncul. Pria tinggi itu tahu, dia merasa cemburu.

Cemburu karena Baekhyun akan mengabaikan dirinya setiap kali pria mungil itu bersama Daniel.

Cemburu karena... Baekhyun tidak pernah tertawa sebahagia itu sejak pernikahan mereka berdua.

"ekhem, apa aku terlalu cepat menjemputmu?" Chanyeol berdehem lalu terlihat melonggarkan dasi kantornya dengan wajah yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

Baekhyun yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Daniel langsung menoleh dan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, "kau sudah pulang?" dan bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum, mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut, "ya, aku sudah berjanji akan makan malam bersamamu"

Daniel diam pada posisi duduknya. Kedua matanya berkedut dan mulai berkaca - kaca. Tangannya juga terkepal kuat seiring tangan Chanyeol yang semakin lama mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"oh, hai Chanyeol" lalu dia berusaha menyapa Chanyeol seramah mungkin.

"hai Daniel" jawab Chanyeol lalu matanya mengarah pada kaleng _bir_ dan botol fanta yang ada di atas meja. Secara spontan, pria tinggi itu tersenyum simpul karena tahu Baekhyun hanya meminum minuman bersoda, "apa kalian sangat menikmati acara kalian?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat seperti anak kecil, bibirnya juga tersenyum dengan manis, "tapi aku rasa Kyungie, Jongdae dan Minseok kelelahan" lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur di lantai.

"sepertinya iya" balas Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun.

"mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun kemudia pria mungil itu berbalik dan bergegas memungut semua gelas untuk di bawa ke tempat cucian piring.

Chanyeol melangkah maju untuk mengambil posisi duduk di sofa tepat di samping Daniel, "boleh, jika memang kau ingin pulang"

"baiklah, aku akan mencuci ini sebentar" dan Baekhyun menghilang ke balik pintu dapur, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Daniel di sana dengan segala emosi yang ada di dada mereka.

"ku pikir, jika aku diam kau akan sadar dengan sendirinya" Chanyeol membuka obrolan dengan nada serius ketika Daniel menyuapkan kripik kentang miliknya ke mulut, "tapi ternyata kau tidak tahu diri" sambung Chanyeol menatap ke arah Daniel.

"dengar Chanyeol, aku belum mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyerah atas perasaanku. Jadi, meski Baekhyun sudah menjadi suamimu, aku tetap akan terus memperjuangkan perasaanku" balas Daniel tidak kalah serius.

"itu yang aku bilang, bahwa kau tidak tahu diri" Daniel berdecih, pria bermata sipit itu mengusap tengkuk belakang kepalanya dengan santai.

"bukannya yang tidak tahu diri di sini adalah kau?" lalu bertanya dengan nada sarkasme, "kau tidak tahu diri karena masih mengharapkan cinta pertamamu"

Chanyeol membulatkan bola matanya, sedikit banyak dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Darimana Daniel tahu bahwa dia masih mengharapkan Sunbin?

"itu bukan urusanmu" tegas Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu, lepaskan Baekhyun untukku. Kau tidak mencintainya kan?" tanya Daniel kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"lepaskan Baekhyun untukku. Dia terluka karena kau tidak peduli dengan perasaannya" Chanyeol terkejut, dengan spontan pria tinggi itu mengubah ekspresinya.

"dia terluka karena kau selalu saja melihat Sunbin, tanpa tahu jika dia selalu melihatmu dari belakang" sambung Daniel lagi, "ku mohon Chanyeol, lepaskan dia untukku" dan tanpa sadar Daniel meneteskan air matanya.

"Daniel_"

"Chanyeol, ayo pul_ ada dengan kalian?" Baekhyun muncul dari pintu dapur dan membuat Daniel buru - buru menghapus air matanya.

"oh, kalian bisa pulang. Aku akan bilang dengan mereka si tukang tidur itu ketika mereka bangun" dan berusaha terlihat biasa saja di depan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berpamitan dengan Daniel lalu pria tinggi itu menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk pulang meski wajah pria mungil itu masih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"aku pulang Daniel, sampai jumpa!" tapi Baekhyun masih sempat berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"sampai jumpa!" balasnya. ' _Baekhyunku'_

 **e)(o**

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun bergegas turun dari mobil dan berlari ke dalam rumah. Pria mungil itu dengan semangat berteriak memanggil Mongryeong dan Toben yang seharian ini tidak dia lihat.

Chanyeol menyusul belakangan dengan _paper bag_ miliknya dan melihat Baekhyun memeluk kedua ekor anjing mereka. Bertanya - tanya apakah Mongryeong dan Toben sudah makan juga mandi.

"tadi ada bibi Kim kesini, pasti mereka sudah makan dan mandi" balas Chanyeol dan mendapat anggukan lega dari Baekhyun.

"oiya, Chanyeol. _Paper bag_ itu isinya apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sedang memangku Toben di pahanya sedangkan Mongryeong berlarian ke sudut rumah.

"ini?" Chanyeol mengangkat _paper bag_ yang ditanya oleh Baekhyun, "aku membelikanmu kue. Ini adalah hari ke tiga puluh pernikahan kita"

Baekhyun terdiam, tangannya yang semula mengelus bulu Toben menjadi berhenti mendadak, "kau mengingatnya?" tanya pria mungil itu dengan suara pelan.

"tentu saja. Kenapa aku tidak ingat?" tanya Chanyeol balik dengan wajah bingungnya.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menangis hingga membuat Chanyeol menjadi panik, "kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" lalu Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun setelah meletakkan _paper bag_ miliknya di sofa.

"tidak, Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang sakit" jawab Baekhyun lalu tertawa.

"lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol lagi masih dengan paniknya.

"aku menangis karena aku bahagia" jawab Baekhyun sambil meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol, "terima kasih ya, karena kau sudah mengingat hari ini" dan menggenggamnya.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang penuh rasa bersalah.

"ada ap_" lalu Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluk Baekhyun. Mendekap pria mungil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"maafkan aku" lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun semakin menangis bahagia dengan sikap Chanyeol hari ini. Pria mungil itu membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan berjinjit untuk bisa merangkul Chanyeol lebih erat.

 _'Chanyeol... meski pun orang - orang akan menganggap aku bodoh, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan terus berharap dan bergantung padamu'_

 ** _A/N:_** Aduh, mau UTS tapi malah buat cerita galau seperti ini :")

Btw, makasih loh kalian selalu _support_ aku. Awalnya aku ragu mau buat cerita begini, soalnya aku lebih suka cerita yang _fluffy._

Kalian boleh kasih aku saran, biar aku tahu selanjutnya mau buat seperti apa.

Makasih yaaaaaaaaa... hehehe *lope lope lope*


	7. Chapter 7

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

Seperti biasa, hari ini pun Chanyeol kembali mengunjungi Sunbin di gereja. Selepas mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah Kyungsoo, pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk singgah ke sebuah toko kue untuk membelikan beberapa kue manis asin kesukaan Sunbin.

"kau datang lagi? Sendiri?" Sunbin berucap dengan tangan yang terus menulis kata - kata di buku keluhan jemaah gereja mereka saat konsling tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, matanya sejak tadi terus memandang bagaimana wajah cantik Sunbin yang tidak berubah meski sudah ditutupi kain kerudung setiap harinya. Bahkan saat baru sampai tadi, mata bulat Chanyeol sudah bisa menangkap sosok Sunbin yang berdiri di depan gerbang pintu gereja bersama seorang jemaah remaja perempuan.

"Baekhyun sedang mengunjungi Kyungsoo karena sahabat mereka datang dari China. Jadi, apa kau sudah tidak sibuk?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu mengambil alih kursi yang ada di hadapan meja yang kursinya sedang Sunbin duduki. Pria tinggi itu meletakkan sebuah _paper bag_ berukuran cukup besar di atas meja dan menarik perhatian Sunbin, untuk itu perempuan cantik itu berhenti menulis dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"ini apa?"

"kue kesukaanmu, itu pun jika kau belum ganti selera" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

Sunbin menghela nafas, menebak - nebak kapan Chanyeol akan berhenti mengejarnya. Perempuan itu bahkan merasa bersalah dan berpikir, Baekhyun pasti akan sakit hati jika tahu Chanyeol masih tetap saja perhatian padanya, "terima kasih. Jadi, apa keluhanmu?"

Tapi Sunbin mencoba bersikap profesional di depan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Chanyeol melepaskan jaket mahalnya dan meletakkan jaket itu di sandaran kursi. Pria tinggi itu juga menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya sampai ke siku dan mulai menatap Sunbin dengan serius, "apa menurutmu... aku pantas untuk Baekhyun?"

Sunbin membulatkan bola mata hitam miliknya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Nafasnya bahkan sampai tercekat di tenggorokannya dan saat itu juga Sunbin tanpa sadar tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, "apa kau sudah menerima Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menaruh ragu di dalam hatinya,merasa tidak yakin apakah dia benar -benar sudah menerima Baekhyun. Namun yang pria tinggi itu lakukan kemudian adalah dia menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum manis, "aku akan berusaha"

"bagus Chanyeol, kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu untuknya" jawab Sunbin dengan nada riang yang membuat Chanyeol terus tersenyum dan senyumannya semakin lebar seiring dengan lebarnya senyuman Sunbin yang manis.

"aku tahu, aku sudah berdosa kepadanya. Dia terlalu baik untukku; Sunbin. Aku bahkan merasa tak pantas untuk dicintai oleh Baekhyun" jujur Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu mencoba mengingat -ingat kembali kejadian di mana Baekhyun menangis karena dirinya.

"tidak ada yang tidak pantas untuk cinta, Chanyeol. Tuhan Maha Pemaaf, Baekhyun pasti akan memaafkanmu dan bahagia mendengar ini" balas Sunbin sambil mencatat keluhan Chanyeol di buku khusus.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia juga teringat bagaimana dirinya sangat emosi waktu Baekhyun bersama Daniel, "aku juga merasa aneh setiap kali melihat Baekhyun bersama pria lain"

Sunbin meledeknya dengan mencibir dan alis perempuan itu terangkat sebelah. Seolah -olah tak percaya jika Chanyeol sudah bisa cemburu kepada si mungil Byun Baek, "huuuu, kau bahkan sudah cemburu. Perkembangan yang bagus" ejek Sunbin yang membuat Chanyeol tersipu.

"jadi, apa menurutmu... aku pantas untuk Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ragunya. Sunbin menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, lalu tertawa.

 **e)(o**

Mobil mahal Chanyeol melaju di jalanan _Seoul_ menuju rumahnya Kyungsoo. Pria tinggi itu sengaja singgah lebih dulu ke toko kue lagi dan membeli sebuah kue berukuran sedang dengan _topping_ dan hiasan buah _strawberry_ yang banyak di atasnya.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga puluh pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang pagi tadi Chanyeol liat di _app sticky note_ ponselnya. Pria tinggi itu sengaja tidak mengucapkan apa pun pada Baekhyun agar pria mungil itu merasa terkejut dengan kue pemberian Chanyeol.

Untuk itu Chanyeol buru - buru mengendarai mobilnya dari gereja menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Namun yang Chanyeol dapat di sana adalah Baekhyun yang sedang minum - minum dengan Daniel setelah pria tinggi itu dipersilahkan masuk oleh dua orang pria yang membuka pintu depan rumah Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa, rasa tidak suka itu muncul lagi dan membuat Chanyeol panik setengah mati. Melihat Baekhyun bersama orang yang memiliki perasaan dengan pria mungil itu membuat Chanyeol takut.

Pria tinggi itu takut, Baekhyun akan mengabaikannya lagi seperti dulu dan tidak bergantung lagi kepadanya. Itu membuat Chanyeol panik.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak boleh bergantung kepada siapa pun selain dirinya. Untuk itu, Chanyeol dengan segala emosi yang ada di dalam dadanya mendekati dan menghentikan acara Baekhyun dan Daniel.

"apa aku terlalu cepat menjemputmu?" bisa Chanyeol lihat Baekhyun terkejut beberapa saat, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Mengucapkan beberapa kata dan bertanya apakah Chanyeol ingin pulang sekarang atau tidak.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol, pria mungil itu kemudian berlari ke dapur untuk mencuci beberapa gelas dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan Daniel di sana.

"ku pikir, jika aku membiarkanmu kau akan sadar dengan sendirinya. Tapi ternyata kau memang tidak tahu diri" Terdengar jelas di kalimat Chanyeol bagaimana pria tinggi itu tidak menyukai kedekatan Daniel dengan Baekhyun.

Daniel menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya beberapa saat lalu berdecih, "aku tidak bilang bahwa aku sudah menyerah pada perasaanku"

"ya, makanya aku bilang kau tidak tahu diri" balas Chanyeol lagi dengan cepat, masih mencoba bersabar untuk tidak menghajar pria kurang ajar di hadapannya ini yang sudah berani mendekati suami orang lain.

"Chanyeol, ku mohon. Jangan sakiti Baekhyun lagi. Lepaskan dia, ku mohon" tapi entah kenapa amarah Chanyeol menguap seketika begitu Daniel menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan Baekhyun.

"kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara dia mencintaimu selama ini. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia selalu menatap punggungmu setiap kali kau membelakanginya saat kau melihat Sunbin dan membicarakan perempuan itu dengan penuh cinta. Kau tidak tahu kan?" Pria tinggi itu terdiam, melihat bagaimana air mata turun dari pipi Daniel membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia selama ini sangat jahat kepada teman masa kecilnya itu.

Dia... sudah sangat jahat dan membuat orang lain menangis melihat perjuangan Baekhyun selama ini untuk mencintai dirinya.

"ku mohon... lepaskan dia Chanyeol" dan Daniel terus - terusan memohon kepadanya. Membuat telinga Chanyeol menjadi panas dan muak.

Walau apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melepaskan Baekhyun untuk siapa pun.

"Daniel, aku_"

"Chanyeol, aku su_ ada apa dengan kalian?" lalu perkataan Chanyeol terpotong tepat ketika Baekhyun kembali dari dapur dan melihat keadaan mereka yang berantakan.

"kalian bisa pulang, aku akan memberitahu yang lain jika kalian pulang duluan" dan Daniel mencoba menutupi segalanya serta bersikap biasa saja.

"kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"ayo Baekhyun, kita pulang. Sampai jumpa, Daniel" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada datar lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk pulang.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa Daniel!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara khasnya yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah Kyungsoo.

 **e)(o**

"aku tidak tau seorang Kang Daniel bisa menangis juga" Kyungsoo muncul dari belakang sofa dan menepuk punggung Daniel pelan sampai membuat pria bermata sipit itu terkejut.

"diam saja, kalau kau kesini hanya mau meledekku" balas Daniel sarkasme. Kyungsoo tertawa, alih -alih pria bermata bulat itu mencubit pipi Daniel dengan kuat dan menariknya.

"benar kata Chanyeol, kau tidak tahu diri" lalu Daniel memukul kepala Kyungsoo. Membuat pria mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil merengek.

"aku tanya, apa kau akan semudah itu melepas cinta pertamamu kepada orang lain?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"yasudah, aku ikhlas kok dibilang tidak tahu diri" sambung pria bermata sipit itu lagi.

Kyungsoo terdiam, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum simpul, "walaupun cinta pertamaku sulit, aku tidak akan melepaskannya" dan bergumam rendah.

"nah, itu kau tahu. Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku berhenti berjuang?" tanya Daniel lagi.

"kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berhenti ketika aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menatap Daniel dengan tatapan yang teduh. Daniel yang melihat tatapan Kyungsoo tanpa sadar ikut merasakan bagaimana perasaan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"apa... cinta pertamamu juga sulit Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Daniel spontan menoleh, menjauh dari tatapan pria itu dan mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak sangat cepat.

"sangat sulit. Sepertinya, aku ketularan kisah cinta pertama Baekhyun yang menyakitkan" balas pria bermata bulat itu dengan nada bercanda. Daniel merasa khawatir tapi dia juga merasa kalau Kyungsoo tidak ingin membahas hal ini.

"cinta pertamaku juga sulit. Jadi... apakah kita bertiga senasib?"

"dasar bodoh!"

 _ **A/N:**_ Hai~ aku kelamaan ya?

Btw, ini adalah _flashback_ dari chapter kemarin. Jadi, buat lanjutan Chapter kemarin aku buatnya di chapter setelah ini. Wkwkwkwkw:"v

Semoga kalian betah ya baca cerita aku yang enggak jelas ini, salam **CHANBAEK!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_SELAMAT MEMBACA_**

 _Note : jika kalian lupa alurnya, silahkan kembali ke chapt 6 :)_

_

Ini adalah hari ke tiga puluh satu pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berubah menjadi romantis. Bagaimana tidak pagi - pagi saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar tadi untuk menyikat gigi ke kamar mandi, si mungil melihat Chanyeol sedang bersusah payah di dapur dengan wajah yang belepotan tepung.

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut, mencoba memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya di dapur jam segini. Seharusnya kan pria tinggi itu sedang bersiap - siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Akhirnya si mungil mendekat secara perlahan, tanpa suara hingga akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di belakang punggung Chanyeol yang lebar. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol, sampai akhirnya pria tinggi itu berbalik arah dan mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kanan si mungil, "pagi Baekhyun!" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar yang menampakkan deretan gigi putih pria tinggi itu.

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, ini pertama kalinya - _kalau Baekhyun tidak salah -_ Chanyeol mengecupnya di pipi, "pa-pa-pagi" lalu dengan kikuk membalas sapaan suaminya.

"aku berusaha membantumu membuat sarapan, tapi lihatlah~" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan bagaimana _lembek_ tepung adonan _pancake_ yang sedang pria tinggi itu buat. Baekhyun menahan tawanya, ternyata tidak wajah Chanyeol saja yang belepotan tepung tapi tangannya bahkan lebih belepotan dan penuh dengan tepung yang _lengket._

"kau kebanyakan memasukkan air ke dalam adonan" kritik Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol memasang wajah seperti orang terkejut.

"benarkah?" tanya pria itu lalu dibalas anggukan.

"tapi tidak apa, kau masih bisa membentuknya. Mau aku ban_"

"TIDAK!"

"tu? Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara!" protes Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang sedang menjauhkan baskom berisi adonan _Pancake_ sejauh mungkin dari Baekhyun lalu berusaha lagi untuk membentuk adonan itu.

"kau duduk saja, aku akan segera memanggangnya" Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan memilih berjalan ke arah kulkas.

"kau mau susu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan sekotak susu rasa _vanila_ yang diambilnya dari kulkas kepada Chanyeol.

"boleh juga" lalu Baekhyun dengan sigap menuang susu tersebut ke dalam gelas yang diambilnya dari rak gelas tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

 _"apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

 **e)(o**

Keromantisan Chanyeol ternyata tak berhenti disitu saja. Baekhyun kembali dibuat terkejut saat Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibirnya tepat ketika si mungil memasangkan dasi suaminya.

Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa terbahak begitu melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan wajah lucu, "apa aku membuatmu kaget?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun masih di bawah alam sadarnya, melamun dengan mata yang masih berkedip lalu tersadar tepat ketika Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka untuk kecupan kedua dan ketiga yang diakhiri dengan satu hisapan di bibir bawah.

"Chanyeol! Kau menghilangkan rasa strawberry _lipbalm-_ ku!" protes Baekhyun dengan sengaja, bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa berdebar di jantungnya. Takut kalau - kalau pria tinggi itu dapat mendengar suara degupannya yang kuat jika tidak segera dikendalikan.

"ah... pantes saja aku ketagihan" jawab Chanyeol tanpa ada bersalah sedikit pun. Baekhyun diam - diam tersenyum simpul, bagaimana pun juga perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuatnya melayang entah sudah sampai di langit ke berapa.

Benar - benar membuat sesuatu di dalam perutnya ingin meledak. Sangat senang, amat senang hingga Baekhyum tanpa sadar meremas celana piyama tidurnya.

"sudah siap, yasudah pergi sana!" usir Baekhyun setelah mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Chanyeol yang merasa diusir berpura - pura sedih dan memasang wajah _meminta untuk dikasihani._

"apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada jutek yang dibuat - buat.

"biarkan aku mencium keningmu, habis itu aku janji akan pergi bekerja" jawab Chanyeol dengan gestur tubuh seperti seorang anak yang sedang mengucapkan janji di depan Ibunya.

Baekhyun terdiam, bukan karena berpikir tapi karena malu dan hal itu membuat kedua pipinya memerah. Chanyeol yang merasa lucu karena tak bisa menahan gemas lagi, akhirnya mencium kening Baekhyun dengan cepat dan mengakhiri ciuman itu pada hidung kecil Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang, sampai jumpa nanti malam!" lalu pria tinggi itu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah berteriak malu di ruang tengah.

Seperginya Chanyeol bekerja, Baekhyun kembali ke aktifitasnya untuk membersihkan rumah karena hari ini asisten rumah tangga mereka tidak bisa bekerja karena sakit.

Di mulai dengan area dapur, Baekhyun mencuci piring serta baju kotor sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu klasik. Tak berapa lama suara Mongryeong dan Toben memenuhi rumah, kedua kesayangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu menghampiri si mungil dan menjilat di seluruh permukaan wajah Baekhyun ketika pria mungil itu sengaja bersimpuh untuk memeluk peliharaannya.

"kalian melewatkan sesuatu. Chanyeol pagi ini sangat romantis, seharusnya kalian melihatnya langsung" ucap Baekhyun.

"Guk!" dan seolah mengerti, Mongryeong dan Toben dengan serentak membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu tertawa, mengelus - elus kedua anjingnya sambil tersenyum, "menurut kalian, apa Chanyeol sudah bisa membuka hatinya untukku?"

"Guk!"

Lalu ketika sedang asyik mengobrol, Mongryeong tiba - tiba saja berlari menuju ponsel Baekhyun yang berbunyi. Ponsel itu ada di atas meja ruang tamu, jadi Baekhyun berlari untuk mengambil ponselnya. Takut kalau - kalau yang menelfon adalah Chanyeol karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

Namun, nama yang tertera di sana adalah _Sunbin._ Satu pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, _kenapa Sunbin menelfon dirinya?_

 **e)(o**

Daniel hari ini terlihat normal dengan senyuman dan mata sipitnya yang terlihat seperti biasa, kira - kira itu yang bisa disimpulkan Kyungsoo setelah kemarin melihat Daniel murung karena patah hati.

"kenapa kau menyeretku ke sini?" Daniel sudah terbiasa dengan mulut pedas Kyungsoo untuk itu dia tidak pernah ambil pusing dan hanya tersenyum setiap kali mulut pedas Kyungsoo menyerangnya dengan kata - kata.

"karena kau bilang kau ingin makan _tteokbokki"_ Kyungsoo membulatkan bola matanya, menatap Daniel dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"ha? kapan? tidak ada" jawab si kecil dengan nada jutek.

"kau saja yang tidak ingat" Kyungsoo mulai berpikir, mencoba mengingat - ingat kapan dia bilang ingin makan _tteokbokki_.

"pembual!" akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara lagi tapi dengan satu pukulan keras di lengan Daniel.

Pria bermata sipit itu menghela nafas, sambil mengelus lengannya yang sakit Daniel memandang Kyu gsoo dengan tatapan teduhnya, "kemarin saat kau mabuk sepulangnya Baekhyun dan... suaminya yang brengsek"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya dan menepuk kening, "aku lupa. Bagaimana kau bisa mengingatnya?"

Daniel menepuk dadanya bangga, "tentu saja aku ingat. Oiya, kau juga bilang sesuatu padaku tentang..." Daniel memberi jeda pada ucapannya untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo.

"tentang?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"bahwa kau... aku...eee" Kyungsoo yang melihat gelagat Daniel mulai panik sendiri. Apa ini mengenai perasaannya? Atau rahasianya yang memalukan?

"apa? apa?" Kyungsoo sudah kepalang panik tapi Daniel masih saja bermain - main.

"bahwa kau ingin makan _tteokbokki_ bersamaku" ucap Daniel cepat.

"ha?"

"apa? jelas itu yang kau bilang padaku, makanya aku bawa ke sini" mendengar ucapan Daniel, Kyungsoo sedikit banyak merasa lega. Setidaknya dia tidak berbicara yang aneh - aneh.

"yasudah, cepat makan!" suruh Kyungsoo tepat setelah Ibu penjual memberi pesanan mereka. Daniel diam - diam tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana lucunya Kyungsoo ketika mabuk. Namun, di lain sisi Daniel juga merasa tidak enak kepada sahabatnya itu.

 _"Daniel, bagaimana jika seseorang menyukaimu?"_

 _"siapa?"_

 _"selain Baekhyun"_

 _"tergantung, jika aku kenal maka aku pertimbangkan"_

 _"bagaimana jika orang yang menyukaimu adalah aku?_ _bagaimana jika... cinta pertamaku yang sulit itu adalah kau?_ _apa kau akan mempertimbangkan aku dan melupakan Baekhyun?"_

 _"Kyungsoo, aku _ "_

Tapi belum selesai kalimat Daniel terucap, Kyungsoo sudah tertidur karena efek mabuknya.

 **e)(o**

Siang pun tiba tepat ketika Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki - kaki pendeknya di halaman gereja tempat tinggal Sunbin. Perempuan itu menelfon dirinya dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menjenguknya karena dia sedang sakit. Baekhyun rasa ini aneh, mengingat kenapa harus dirinya dan bukan Chanyeol yang perempuan cantik itu hubungi.

Dengan membawa buah dan kue manis asin _\- yang seingat Barkhyun itu adalah kesukaan Sunbin -_ Baekhyun menjenguk Sunbin yang sedang duduk dengan susah payah di ruang tunggu jemaah yang akan berkonsultasi.

"oh, hai Baekhyun" perempuan itu masih tetap cantik meski bibirnya pucat dan wajahnya memerah. Baekhyun pikir, mungkin Sunbin terserang flu musim semi.

Baekhyun mendekat, memberikanbuah tangan yang ia bawa ke Sunbin lalu duduk di samping perempuan itu, "apa kau sudah membaik?"

Sunbin mengangguk,mencoba tersenyum manis di sela - sela batuknya, "aku baik kok, hanya saja aku terserang flu. Terima kasih buah tangannya"

Benar dugaan Baekhyun.

"ya, lalu kenapa kau tidak menelfon Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point_ karena pria mungil itu juga penasaran dengan alasan Sunbin menelfonnya, tapi balasan Sunbin hanya sebuah gelengan kepala.

"tidak, Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk menerimamu. Aku tidak mau dia berubah pikiran lagi karena aku, Baekhyun. Sudah lelah aku menyarankannya untuk itu, aku tidak mau usahaku sia - sia" entah sadar atau tidak, sedikit banyak ucapan Sunbin menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun.

Jadi, Chanyeol berubah karena saran dari Sunbin? itu berarti keromantisan Chanyeol dibuat - buat oleh pria itu atas permintaan dari Sunbin?

Baekhyun terkejut, tanpa sadar pria mungil itu berdecih pelan dan tidak disadari oleh Sunbin, "ya, dia berubah sangat jauh hari ini. Aku saja sampai terkejut" balas Baekhyun.

"benarkah?" tanya Sunbin tak percaya, "itu bagus!" sambung perempuan itu lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, diam - diam mencoba menata perasaannya, "ya, aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu"

Sunbin mengangguk senang, perempuan itu meremas jemari Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu, Baekhyun"

"Hem!" jawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan kepala. Melihat Sunbin seperti ini, membuat Baekhyun tersadar jika perasaan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berubah meski Sunbin sudah mengikhlaskan Chanyeol untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun sadar, jika sampai kapanpun Chanyeol hanya akan mencintai Sunbin.

Bahwa Chanyeol...

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menangis terisak, membuat Sunbin yang tadinya meremas tangan Baekhyun menjadi panik, "ada apa? kenapa menangis?"

tapi Baekhyun malah menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku hanya sedang bahagia" dan mencoba berbohong untuk membuat Sunbin tidak khawatir atas dirinya.

"aku tahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan baik - baik saja jika itu denganmu. Aku tidak khawatir jika itu denganmu. Aku percaya padamu" ucap Sunbin yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihannya dari Sunbin.

"aku akan berusaha semampuku"

Sepulang dari menjenguk Sunbin, Baekhyun pulang ke rumah dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa - gesa, "ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan heran.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Kau kemana saja? Aku sampai takut kau kenapa - napa" jawab Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan mengecup rambut Baekhyun berkali - kali.

"apa pesanku tidak masuk?" tanya Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah suaminya yang sudsh keringatan.

"pesan apa?" tapi Chanyeol malah berbalik nanya.

Baekhyun berdecak dengan satu kakinya yang dia hentakkan ke lantai, "aku sudah mengirim pesan bahwa aku akan menjenguk Sunbin di gereja"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, lalu tersadar bahwa dia ponselnya habis batre sejak pagi karena lupa membawa _charger_ ponsel, "ponselku mati" jawabnya nyengir.

Baekhyun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menarik pipi pria tinggi itu dengan kuat, "kau tidak seharusnya membuat ponselmu kehabisan batre. Kalau ada _clien_ penting menelfon bagaimana?"

"itu adalah tanggung jawab sekretaris Kim" jawab Chanyeol mudah.

"Jongin akan cepat tua jika kau mendesaknya terus ketika bekerja" balas Baekhyun dengan jari tangannya yang sudah meraba - raba wajah Chanyeol membentuk gestur kerutan di wajah.

"asal jangan aku yang tua" Barkhyun menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"kenapa?"

"kalau aku tua, kau pasti akan memilih Daniel untuk menggantikan aku" balas Chanyeol dengan raut wajah serius yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"setidaknya Daniel lebih tampan ketika kau sudah tua" lalu Chanyeol membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk Daniel!"

"Chanyeol, lepaskan! aku tidak bisa bernafas!" teriak Baekhyun senang.

 _"Ya, begini saja sudah cukup. Memiliki Chanyeol disisiku saja sudah membuatku bahagia, aku tidak perlu apapun lagi"_

_

 ** _A/N:_** Ada yang lupa sama cerita ini? wkwkwwkwk


	9. Chapter 9

**_SELAMAT MEMBACA_**

Daniel bukan bermaksud memberi harapan pada Kyungsoo, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak perasaan sahabatnya itu karena Daniel tahu Kyungsoo adalah pria yang lemah.

Sejak bersahabat dengan pria kecil itu Daniel sangat mengenal bagaimana Kyungsoo yang begitu rentan dengan stres, karena itu Kyungsoo tak pernah membuat orang lain di sekitarnya khawatir, termasuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo terlihat lebih ceria dan bersinar. Sama seperti dirinya yang selalu bersinar di mata Daniel, tapi entah kenapa Daniel begitu tak beruntung karena tak bisa memiliki Baekhyun yang bersinar itu. Namun pengaruh Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo, sedikit banyak membuat pria bermata bulat itu menjadi ikut bersinar. Daniel kagum dengan kelebihan Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

Kejadian saat Kyungsoo mabuk dan mengatakan bahwa Daniel adalah cinta pertamanya, benar - benar membuat Daniel tidak percaya. Pria manis itu merasa aneh pada situasi ini, di mana dia selalu beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo juga menyukai Baekhyun karena mereka sangat dekat dan... intim?

Tapi Daniel salah, malah dirinya yang menjadi cinta pertama Kyungsoo.

Dengan kata lain, Kyungsoo mencintainya. Kyungsoo menaruh hati padanya. Tapi Daniel tak bisa melakukan apapun, sebab hati Daniel sudah penuh dengan Baekhyun. Lantas, bagaimana ada Kyungsoo di sana?

 **e)(o**

Sore ini, Minseok dan Jongdae akan kembali. Daniel sudah bersiap - siap dengan kemeja kotak miliknya serta celana kain yang baru dibelinya _weekend_ kemarin. Sebenarnya, Daniel berdandan sangat tampan hari ini karena dia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun padahal kegiatan yang sebenarnya adalah mengantar Minseok dan Jongdae ke Bandara. Jangan lupakan juga di sana ada Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Daniel hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Jika dia canggung seperti ini, maka persahabatannya dengan Kyungsoo juga canggung. Daniel harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat sebelum ini menjadi terlambat dan salah satu dari mereka harus menjauh.

Tidak, tidak. Daniel tidak mau itu terjadi, jadi Daniel membiarkan dulu masalah itu sampai dirinya selesai mengantarkan Minseok dan Jongdae ke Bandara.

Sesampainya di Bandara, Daniel bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun hari ini ditemani oleh suaminya. Membuat sedikit banyak perasaan Daniel menjadi sakit. Namun dari kejauhan, siapa sangka jika Kyungsoo menghampiri dirinya. Mengejarnya lalu menarik lengannya agar lebih cepat mendekat kepada mereka karena sudah waktunya Jongdae dan Minseok _pass._

"aku tidak tau kapan lagi bisa berkumpul seperti ini dengan kalian" ucap Minseok sambil memeluk sahabatnya satu persatu termasuk Chanyeol. Jongdae juga berpamitan tapi tidak dengan berpelukan karena itu bukan gayanya.

Daniel tertawa, matanya melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di samping suaminya "jangan begitu, kalian harus kesini lagi" ucap pria bermata sipit itu lalu menepuk punggung Jongdae.

Chanyeol terkekeh tiba - tiba, membuat para sahabat menjadi bingung. Daniel yang sudah mengerti maksud Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang pria tinggi itu dengan kening yang berkerut, "receh"

"Chanyeol~" bujuk Baekhyun, "aku minta maaf jika selama kalian disini, sikapku kurang baik" lalu Chanyeol memasang wajah memelasnya dan semakin merapatkan tangannya memeluk pinggul Baekhyun.

"santai saja, kau adalah sahabat kami juga. Sampai jumpa semuanya" teriak Minseok semangat tapi sedikit terdengar sedih.

Kyungsoo benar - benar tak bisa menahan kesedihannya jadi dia cuma bisa memandang Minseok dan Jongdae dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca, "kau jangan berlebihan. Mereka hanya pulang, bukan meninggal" ucap Daniel yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan manis di kepalanya.

"bicaramu bodoh! ucapan itu doa!" protes Kyungsoo sambil menatap Daniel dengan tajam.

Daniel cuma bisa terkekeh, melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini sedikit banyak mempengaruhi perasaan sakit hatinya hari ini karena Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun. Akhirnya setelah melambaikan tangan dan melihat Jongdae serta Minseok menghilang dari balik pintu keberangkatan, Daniel menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengajak pria mungil itu pergi meninggalkan pasangan Chanbaek.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran bandara. Tadi setelah Kyungsoo dan Daniel pamit pulang duluan, mereka pun juga memutuskan untuk pulang dengan wajah yang riang. Itu yang terlihat dari ekspresi wajah Chanyeol, tapi tidak dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang bingung.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun basa - basi. Sesekali pria mungil itu melirik genggaman tangannya dengan Chanyeol yang terasa hangat. Mengabaikan lirikan - lirikan pengunjung bandara yang mungkin masih menganggap tabu hubungan sesama jenis.

"sangat berat, apalagi aku selalu merindukanmu. Jadi semakin berat saja" jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah lelahnya. Baekhyun tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"kau tidak harus merindukanku terus" balas si mungil, tapi Chanyeol malah menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

"aku tidak bisa berhenti merindukanmu, sejak hari itu" ucap Chanyeol kemudian pria tinggi itu mengulum bibirnya karena tersadar dengan ucapannya.

"hari itu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun kebingungan hanya bisa membalas si mungil dengan kecupan ringan di kening.

"hari pernikahan kita" jawabnya dan hari itu Baekhyun sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Chanyeol sedang berbohong.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dengan hening. Chanyeol yang beberapa kali melontarkan pertanyaan sepanjang jalan tadi di balas singkat oleh si mungil. Begitu juga sepanjang jalan perjalanan pulang, mereka habiskan dengan keheningan.

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sunbin?" lalu tiba - tiba Chanyeol tersentak di kursi kemudinya.

"belum, beberapa hari ini aku sibuk" jawabnya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, mencoba memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan posisi yang lebih serius untuk berbicara.

"apa kau tau Sunbin sedang sakit?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini Chanyeol dengan spontan menginjak rem mobil secara mendadak, membuat Baekhyun harus memegang sabuk pengamannya dengan kuat.

"aku rasa kau tidak tau. Semalam kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku mengunjungi Sunbin" sambung Baekhyun lagi.

"Sunbin sakit apa? apa parah? bagaimana kabarnya pas kau menjenguknya?" lalu Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi - tubi kepada Baekhyun. Membuat rasa sakit hati Baekhyun semakin besar dan...

"dia terserang flu, tidak terlalu parah dan saat aku menjenguknya dia bilang bahwa keadaannya sudah membaik" Baekhyun cuma bisa pasrah dengan menjawab semua pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, perasaannya terasa lega begitu mendengar bahwa sakit Sunbin tidak terlalu parah.

"kau tidak menjenguknya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol ragu untuk menjawab, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat ingin pergi menemui Sunbin sekarang, saat ini juga.

"tidak perlu" jawab pria tinggi itu dengan nafas tertahan, "aku.. tidak akan menjenguknya" lalu pada kalimat terakhir suaranya mengecil.

Baekhyun diam - diam meremas celana yang saat ini dia kenakan. Mencoba lebih bersabar lagi menghadapi perasaan sakit ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol masih saja belum bisa merelakan perasaannya terhadap Sunbin.

"pergilah Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu menahan perasaanmu seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"tapi, Baekhyun?!" dan Chanyeol belum sempat menjawab ketika Baekhyun tiba - tiba turun dari mobil dan dengan cepat memanggil taksi begitu melihat Chanyeol akan menyusulnya.

"Baekhyun! tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari mengejar Baekhyun, tapi semuanya terlambat karena Baekhyun sudah menaiki taksi lalu pergi.

Chanyeol panik, perasaannya menggebu - gebu. Isi kepalanya penuh dengan prasangka buruk dari yang terburuk dan yang paling buruk, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Untuk itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengejar taksi itu, dengan kecepatan penuh Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya untuk mengejar Baekhyun dan menghindari kemungkin yang paling buruk terjadi di rumah tangganya.

Dan prasangka Chanyeol benar.

Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya, terlihat disana Baekhyun turun dengan terburu - buru namun taksi itu tidak pergi kemana pun. Chanyeol semakin takut, jadi pria tinggi itu turun dari mobil dengan cepat setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan rumah dan masuk ke rumah dengan terburu - buru.

"Baekhyun, sayang?" panggil Chanyeol, tapi tak ada sahutan apa pun dari dalam rumah. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar dan pria tinggi itu mendapati Baekhyun menyusun semua baju dan barang - barang miliknya ke dalam sebuah koper besar.

"Baekhyun? dengarkan aku dulu" tahan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun akan menutup tas kopernya. Wajah pria mungil itu sudah penuh dengan air mata, menutupi bola mata indah yang selama ini selalu Chanyeol lihat setiap kali dia pulang ke rumah setelah seharian bekerja.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi, hiks. Aku... tidak akan menghalangimu lagi, hiks" ucap Baekhyun dengan sesegukan. Wajahnya memerah, bicaranya pun tergagap.

Chanyeol tahu ini salah, Chanyeol tahu selama ini dia bersalah dengan Baekhyun. Tapi bukan seperti akhir yang dia inginkan, bukan seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun sampai membenci dirinya, Chanyeol tidak mau.

"Baekhyun, kau salah paham" ucap Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan tapi Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis.

"Tidak Chanyeol, tolong jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini" balas Baekhyun dengan suara lirih. Kedua tangan meraih wajah Chanyeol dan mengelus wajah itu dengan sayang, "kau tidak boleh tersiksa, Chanyeol. Tidak boleh" sambungnya lagi.

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan perasaannya, membuang jauh - jauh pikiran bahwa Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya. Tapi kenyataan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Baekhyun mengecup kedua pipinya, mengelus pipi itu lalu meredakan tangisannya.

"dengar Chanyeol, aku akan melepaskan ikatan kita tapi kau harus bahagia. Aku tidak mau kau tersiksa seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak mau kau terus berbohong padaku" ucap Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol menatap suaminya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca - kaca, menatap pria mungil di depannya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku" dan Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Baekhyun. Berlutut sambil terus memohon agar Baekhyun tidak meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun yang tidak tega, berpura - pura untuk tidak melihat Chanyeol. Melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya dengan perlahan. Lalu pria mungil itu berjalan mengambil kopernya dan pergi.

Mongryeong ikut bersamanya, semua kenangan juga ikut bersamanya.

Yang tersisa disisi Chanyeol hanyalah toben dan semua perasaan bersalah miliknya untuk Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Kyungsoo seharusnya meminta diantarkan pulang oleh Daniel, bukannya malah makan es krim berdua seperti sekarang ini. Selain membuat baper, perasaan Kyungsoo juga jadi bergejolak setiap kali berada di samping Daniel.

"kau tau, es krim disini adalah yang paling enak" ucap Daniel yang terdengar seperti basa basi di telinga Kyungsoo.

"aku sudah tau, lagian aku sudah pernah kesini dengan Baekhyun" balas Kyungsoo yang membuat Daniel jadi tersenyum lebar. Pikirnya ini akan menjadi kejutan yang manis, tapi malah sudah basi.

"ya setidaknya kau belum pernah kemari bersamaku" gumam Daniel pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa, pria bermata bulat itu dengan cepat menghabiskan pesanan miliknya begitu diantar oleh pelayan. Daniel menatapnya diam - diam sambil terus berpikir apakah perasaan Kyungsoo patut dipertimbangkan atau tidak.

"kenapa melihatku?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyuap es krim ke mulutnya. Daniel yang ketahuan melihat Kyungsoo dengan spontan menyendokkan satu sendok penuh es krim miliknya ke dalam mulut dan membuat giginya ngilu.

"aw! aw!" aduhnya, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung tertawa.

"kau sangat kekanakan, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa suka padamu jika kau seperti anak - anak terus" ucap Kyungsoo main - main.

"Yasudah, bagaimana kalau aku suka padamu saja?" dan Daniel malah ikut - ikutan cara bermain Kyungsoo.

"Apa?!" teriak pria bermata bulat itu dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kyungsoo! Suka padaku ya?" bujuk Daniel.

"Dasar gila!"

 ** _A/N:_** ini apaaan ya Tuhan :")

Maafin aku kalau makin enggak jelas ini alurnya.


	10. Chapter 10

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Mongryeong terus menggonggong, Baekhyun sampai bingung harus bagaimana. Jadi Baekhyun putuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman yang saat ini sedang dilaluinya.

Rencana awal, Baekhyun ingin menelfon Kyungsoo dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk membolehkannya menginap malam ini. Tapi Chanyeol pasti akan menemukan Baekhyun di sana. Baekhyun tidak mau pulang lagi, tidak ingin sakit hati lagi. Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol berhenti menyiksa diri.

Dari jauh, mata Baekhyun terasa silau karena sebuah mobil mengarah ke arah dirinya dan Mongryeong. Anjing itu mungkin mengira ada orang jahat yang ingin mengganggu mereka.

Baekhyun pun sama takutnya. Pria mungil itu memeluk erat tas tangannya dan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir. Meminta kepada Mongryeong untuk berhenti menggonggong dengan cara selembut mungkin, "Mongryeong, diamlah. Jangan sampai orang itu menyakiti dirimu" ucap Baekhyun was - was.

Mobil tadi pun berhenti tepat di depan mereka, membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan, "sial! ternyata bukan Daniel!" umpat seorang pria begitu dia keluar dari mobil dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun beberapa saat.

"Daniel?" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun yakin pria di depannya ini menyebutkan nama Daniel, apa itu berarti Kang Daniel?

"Hem..." Baekhyun memberanikan diri bergumam cukup kuat sehingga membuat pria tadi yang ingin kembali memasuki mobilnya menjadi balik arah dan kini menatap Baekhyun dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Ya?" tanya pria itu padahal Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya.

"Aku temannya Kang Daniel. Apa Anda mencari seseorang bernama Kang Daniel?" tanya Baekhyun ragu, takut - takut dia salah menebak orang.

Namun setelahnya, pria ini tersenyum lega dan tertawa renyah, "jadi kau kenal adikku? Ayo antar aku kepadanya!"

Adik?

Baekhyun pikir Daniel tidak punya kakak laki - laki.

"Naiklah, tunggu apalagi?" Baekhyun tersentak begitu pria itu menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menurut dan menarik tas koper besarnya ke sana, tak lupa juga Mongryeong yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau bisa duduk di depan dan anjingmu duduk di bangku belakang" ucap pria itu ramah.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tak yakin firasatku ini benar tentang di mana Daniel sekarang berada" Ragu - ragu Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di dalam mobil. Sesekali pria mungil itu menatap pria yang mengaku Daniel adalah adiknya dengan cermat.

Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, pria ini cukup menawan dengan jas dan mobil mewah. Tapi kalau dilihat dari sikapnya, Baekhyun yakin dia tipe - tipe yang mudah marah.

"Bilang saja menurutmu Daniel sekarang berada di mana dan kita akan ke sana" dan mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **e)(o**

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?!" Daniel menatap Jung Ruk dengan ekspresi kesal, "... dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun! Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan orang gila ini?" sambung Daniel kali ini menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah memelasnya.

Kyungsoo diam - diam tertawa di samping Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tidak percaya Daniel punya kakak laki - laki yang Bernama Kwon Jung Ruk.

"Aku kan kakakmu, kenapa kasar begitu?" Kali ini Jung Ruk yang memasang wajah memelas.

"Ah, kau bahkan mengganggu waktu berduaku dengan Kyungsoo!" Daniel marah, merasa kesal juga. Pria itu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Jung Ruk dengan ekspresi bingung.

Daniel menghela nafas, "itu..." Pria itu menunjuk Kyungsok dengan bibir gang mengerucut maju, "... pria mungil yang duduk di sana" jawabnya cepat.

Jung Ruk menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa dengan tenang, "tapi keduanya sama - sama mungil" protes Jung Ruk kemudian.

"Dasar bodoh! Yang satu itu Baekhyun, barusab aku memanggil yang itu dengan sebutan Baekhyun" Jawab Daniel sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang ditunjuk cuma bisa mengusap kepala belakangnya, merasa tak enak hati.

"Oh yang mata bulat ini ya kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo yang merasa dibicarakan langsung merona dan Baekhyun meliriknya dengan tatapan mencibir.

"Aku pikir kalian masih pendekatan, ternyata sudah pacaran saja" benarkan, Baekhyun mencibir.

Kyungsoo langsung protes, "tidak! Siapa yang pacaran?!"

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum. Masih proses meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo yang kerasnya seperti batu" Daniel berucap sambil memainkan alis matanya, mengerling ke arah Kyungsoo.

' _Sialan!'_ batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Jung Ruk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ah, padahal aku mau mengenalkanmu pada temanku"

Daniel terkejut.

"Kenalanmu itu tante - tante yang kurang belaian. Aku tidak mau!" Jawab Daniel sambil bergidik membayangkan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa, melihat Daniel yang kelihatan sangat menggemaskan.

"Ah, sebenarnya kak Jung Ruk ini siapanya Daniel?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara setelah merasa tidak tahan melihat dua pria di depannya ini saling perang mulut.

Selain ribut, Kyungsoo merasa muak melihatnya.

"Kakak sepupu" jawab Daniel dan Jung Ruk serentak.

"Hooo" Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya dan Daniel melihat itu.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Daniel tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang dilihat dari manapun masih saja imut, "Tidak kenalkan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo juga.

"Jadi, karena kalian berdua belum kenal. Aku akan mengenalkan kakak sepupuku ini kepada calon pacarku dan sahabatku" Ucap Daniel lalu bangkit dari kursi duduknya.

"Ini Kwon Jung Ruk, kakak sepupuku yang tinggal di Jepang dan tidak tahu kenapa dan kapan bisa sampai di sini" sambung Daniel setelah itu dia duduk kembali.

"Siapa yang calon pacarmu?!" Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan ingin menarik rambut Daniel dengan kuat.

"Salam kenal~" tapi Jung Ruk menyapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian, membuat Daniel hanya bisa terkikik di tempat duduknya.

"Saya Do Kyungsoo, teman Daniel" ujar Kyungsoo yang langsung diralat sama Daniel, "sebentar lagi jadi pacar!"

Baekhyun berdehem, niatnya mau mengejek Kyungsoo. Lalu dia mengenalkan diri "Saya Byun Baekhyun"

Jung Ruk tanpa sadar tersenyum, entah kenapa melihat Baekhyun sedari tadi membuatnya ingin tersenyum terus.

"Baekhyun, sudah punya pacar?"

 **e)(o**

Dan setelah pertanyaan gila Jung Ruk, Daniel langsung mengusir Jung Ruk keluar dari tempat tinggalnya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bawa koper? Kalian berantem lagi?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya juga karena daritadi dia sangat pensaran dengan koper besar yang diletak dekat pintu dapur.

"Aku pergi dari rumah, Kyungie. Aku meninggalkan Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun setenang mungkin. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih sedih, tapi sedari tadi dia terhibur dengan adegan Daniel dan kakak sepupu pria itu sehingga membuatnya lupa kenapa dia sedih tadi.

"Ha?!" tapi Daniel terlihat syok. Entah kenapa setelah Daniel memutuskan untuk bangkit, Baekhyun malah mundur dan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? apa kau menyerah?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Seharusnya Chanyeol jangan menyiksa diri seperti sekarang. Aku tau dia ssangat mencintai Sunbin" Daniel mengusap wajahnya kasar, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah mengusap dengan sayang punggung Daniel agar pria itu tidak terbawa emosi.

"Baekhyun seharusnya dibicarakan dulu" saran Daniel yang kemudian disetujui oleh Kyungsoo.

"Iya, kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan mendadak seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Chanyeol juga, dia pasti sekarang lagi kepikiran" Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Mungkin malam ini dia akan sedih, tapi besok pagi dia pasti akan menemui Sunbin" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya. Mendengar Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo merasa kesal.

"Dia suamimu, Baek. Jangan berbicara seperti itu" Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Daniel masih diam di tempat duduknya, masih belum bisa menerima Baekhyun yang tiba - tiba meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo; biarkan saja dulu Baekhyun tinggal di sini" pinta Daniel kemudian pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya, malam ini saja aku akan menginap. Besok siang aku akan mencari tempat tinggal untukku dan Mongryeong" Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kopernya yang masih berada di dekat pintu dapur.

"Terserah saja, besok aku akan menemanimu" dan Baekhyun setuju.

 ** _A/N:_** Jung Ruk, Jung Ruk, Jung... Apa? Aku bahkan enggak tau Jung Ruk siapa. Wkwkwk:'v

Oiya, yg merasa gaya penulisan gue beda, ini jijay banget enggak sih? semenjak mikirin judul skripsi, otak rada error. Jadinya penulisan gue beda banget :')

maklumin yaaaaaak:')

NB: INI SUDAH AKU REVISI SHAY! MUAH!


	11. Chapter 11

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chanyeol hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya begitu orang tuanya dan orang tua Baekhyun datang berkunjung. Mereka terkejut karena tidak mendapati Baekhyun di rumah dan melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sangat memprihatinkan membuat Nyonya Byun yakin bahwa anak mereka sedang bertengkar, "jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tuan Park dengan suara khas miliknya.

Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini lebih dalam. Matanya terasa panas, dia ingin menangis. Menangis mengingat bagaimana malam kemarin Baekhyun meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Tuan Park bertanya sekali lagi, masih dengan nada datarnya. Ibu Chanyeol dengan gemetar memegang lengan suaminya, takut kalau suaminya emosi di luar batas.

"Chanyeol..." kali ini Ibu Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Padahal, niat awal mereka berkunjung adalah untuk memberikan mereka kejutan sambil membawa beberapa kudapan kesukaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Namun, kenyataan memang tak selalu sesuai dengan ekspektasi.

"A-aku tidak tau Ayah.." lirih Chanyeol mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Rasanya memang tidak nyaman jika harus diadili dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat hingga kuku – kuku tangannya memutih, "tiba – tiba saja... tiba – tiba saja..." air mata itu akhirnya tumpah juga. Ibu Chanyeol tak percaya begitu melihat putranya menangis. Seumur hidupnya mengurus Chanyeol, anak itu hanya akan menangis jika dia kehilangan mainan kesukaannya. Selebihnya, Chanyeol hanya akan terlihat garang dengan apapun yang berusaha mengganggunya.

"Apa... Baekhyun pergi dari rumah?" Ibu Baekhyun menduga – duga, tapi satu anggukan pelan dari Chanyeol membuat ke empat orang tua itu terkejut dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat diduga. Ayah Baekhyun kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membuat istrinya mendongak menatap suaminya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca – kaca.

"Aku akan mencari Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali" ucap Tuan Byun yang sedari tadi memang diam untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawahnya, ingin sekali rasanya pria itu meminta maaf kepada Ayah mertuanya atas semua yang terjadi.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa.

Bibirnya terkunci rapat. Kepergian Baekhyun adalah kesalahannya, kesalahan karena dia masih belum bisa melepaskan perasaannya kepada Sunbin sehingga membuat Baekhyun terluka.

"Ayah tidak pernah sekecewa ini padamu, Chanyeol" Tuan Park ikut bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Menyusul Ayah Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di depan pintu untuk memakai sepatunya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk menghilangkan air matanya yang mengalir di pipi. Ibu Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, menepuk pelan punggung lebar menantunya dan tersenyum, "Ibu rasa Baekhyun hanya salah paham" ucapnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pilu, "Baekhyun tidak salah paham bu, aku yang salah karena masih mengharapkan Sunbin" lirih Chanyeol. Sedikit banyak, Ibu Baekhyun terkejut dan memilih untuk bungkam. Ny. Byun tahu jika pernikahan anaknya ini hanya atas dasar perasaan Baekhyun tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah ini berarti Baekhyun sudah menyerah?

"Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah" tiba – tiba Ibu Chanyeol menepuk sofa yang saat ini sedang diduduki olehnya. Menatap anak dan besannya secara bergantian, "Baekhyun sepertinya sudah mengerti ke mana dia harus melangkah" sambung Ny. Park lagi.

"Maksud Ibu... Baekhyun menyerah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol panik. Semakin panik begitu melihat Ibunya mengendikkan bahu seolah – olah sedang mempermainkan perasaan Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin!" protes Chanyeol menggebu – gebu.

"Itu hanya asumsi Ibu, kenapa kau malah marah – marah?" Ibu Chanyeol bahkan lebih menggebu – gebu, "kau pikir siapa yang bisa tahan menyimpan bahkan sampai menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan masih mengharapkan perasaan orang lain?" sambung Ny. Park lagi kali ini dengan posisi berdiri menghadap ke arah Chanyeol duduk.

Chanyeol terdiam, Ibunya benar. Baekhyun pasti selama ini tersiksa.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menerima Baekhyunie dengan tulus di hatimu? Apa hatimu sudah penuh dengan Sunbin?!" kali ini suara Ibu Chanyeol mengeras, persis seperti dirinya ketika memarahi Chanyeol di rumah.

Ny. Byun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Mulai sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan anaknya jika Baekhyun sudah menyerah dengan suatu hal, lalu tiba – tiba Ibu Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, "Ibu rasa Ibu tau di mana Baekhyun sekarang!" teriaknya nyaring. Berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan langsung memegang ponselnya untuk menghubungi suaminya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi mencari Baekhyun bersama Tuan Park.

 **e)(o**

Kyungsoo mendengar beberapa kali bel rumahnya berbunyi. Pria bermata bulat itu awalnya menyuruh Bakehyun untuk membuka pintu tapi Baekhyun masih mengurung diri di dalam selimut dan itu artinya dia tidak bisa diganggu.

"Ya...?" Kyungsoo hampir saja berteriak karena terkejut mendapati Ibu Baekhyun dan seorang perempuan lagi serta Chanyeol di antara mereka, "I- Ibu Baekhyun, kenapa tidak bilang akan kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu menyuruh mereka masuk.

Pandangan Kyungsoo jatuh pada Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, "ada apa ya, Bu?" tanya Kyungsoo sesopan mungkin.

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum, mencoba meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam, "Ibu kesini mau bertanya, apa Baekhyun ada datang menemuimu Kyungsoo?" tanya perempuan paruh baya itu dengan nada yang selembut mungkin.

Kyungsoo menetralkan ekspresinya sebisa mungkin, mencoba mengingat apa saja yang harus dkatakannya kepada Ibu Baekhyun, "tidak...Bu" bohongnya terpaksa. Bisa Kyungsoo lihat raut wajah Ibu Baekhyun yang berubah sendu.

"Apa Nak Kyungsoo tau di mana kira – kira Baekhyun pergi jika sedang bersusah hati?" kali ini perempuan yang duduk di samping Ibu Baekhyun yang angkat bicara. Kyungsoo menatap perempuan yang mungkin seumuran dengan Ibu Baekhyun itu ddengan tatapan heran, "ah, aku Ibu Chanyeol" sambungnya yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo menunduk untuk memberi salam.

Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu kenal dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Itu karena Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai Chanyeol, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang sangat menggilai pria tinggi yang gagal move on itu.

"Aku tidak tau Nyonya, tapi biasanya Baekhyun akan datang kemari jika sedang bersusah hati" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"Jika dia datang, tolong suruh dia pulang Kyungsoo. Entah itu ke rumahnya atau ke rumah Ibu" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membalas genggaman tangan Ibu Baekhyun dengan lebih lembut.

"Kalau begitu Ibu permisi dulu" ucap Ibu Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, "ayo Ibu Besan" dan mengajak Ibu Chanyeol untuk kembali bersama.

"Ibu, bisakah Chanyeol tinggal sebentar?" pinta Kyungsoo setelah mengantar Ibu baekhyun dan Ibu Chanyeol sampai ke depan pintu.

"tentu" lalu kedua perempuan paruh baya itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol di mobil saja.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan meneliti. Di dalam hatinya mengutuk bagaimana Chanyeol selalu menyakiti Baekhyun tanpa sadar dan membuat Baekhyun terus menerus sakit hati, "kali ini Baekhyun kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani memandang Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo jengah dan akhirnya memanggil Chanyeol dengan keras, "Chanyeol jawab aku!"

"Aku tau kau tak pernah menyukaiku Kyungsoo karena aku selalu menyakiti Baekhyun" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "tapi kali ini aku benar – benar menyesal" lirih Chanyeol hampir seperti gumaman.

"Kau sudah terlambat" ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau sudah terlambat, Baekhyun sudah pergi. Lalu apa yang masih kau harapkan?" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku benar – benar berusaha untuk melupakan Sunbin, tapi itu butuh proses" Chanyeol kali ini berucap dengan wajah memelas yang membuat Kyungsoo muak.

"Alasan yang bagus untuk orang sepertimu yang masih mengharapkan cinta orang lain" sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendorong Chanyeol keluar dan hendak menutup pintu.

Tapi Chanyeol menahan pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya, "aku akan membawa Baekhyun kembali pulang, aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa melupakan Sunbin"

 **BAM!**

Pintu itu ditutup kuat oleh Kyungsoo dan pria bermata bulat itu berbalik arah untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik dinding pintu kamar, "sekarang kau puas? Aku sudah berbohong pada Ibumu dan Ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga bilang akan memperjuangkanmu" Kyungsoo berlalu setelah berucap seperti itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terisak sambil memegang dadanya.

Jujur saja, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol seperti ini. Tapi, jika Chanyeol harus terluka maka untuk apa dia memaksakan perasaannya...

 ** _A/N :_** Sinetron banget ah...


	12. Chapter 12

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Kyungsoo bilang, Baekhyun sudah seperti mayat hidup. Kulitnya semakin hari semakin putih, ditambah lagi dengan bibirnya yang pucat. Jadi, hari ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya membersihkan kontrakan tempat tinggal. Hitung - hitung sekalian olahraga.

Rumah kontrakan Baekhyun itu tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Di teras depan penuh dengan bunga yang Baekhyun tanam bersama Kyungsoo dua hari yang lalu. Di teras belakang, Daniel dan Jung Ruk membuat sebuah taman kecil - kecilan yang berisi sebuah meja dengan dua kursi santai dan ayunan jaring.

Baekhyun bahkan tersenyum kecil setiap kali dia ke dapur dan tak sengaja melihat taman belakang rumahnya. Teringat waktu Daniel dan Jung Ruk bertengkar hanya karena beradu argumen ingin membuat apa di halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun.

"tsk! benar - benar bodoh" gumam Baekhyun lalu bergegas mengambil sapu dan kemoceng serta membawa barang itu ke ruang tengah.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membersihkan ruangan tengah terlebih dahulu dan lanjut membersihkan kamar. Sebenarnya pekerjaan Baekhyun tidak banyak, hanya perlu menghilangkan debu - debu kotoran yang melengket di lemari lalu menyusun kursi ruang tamu sesuai dengan selera pria kecil itu. Namun, tangan Baekhyun berhenti tepat di sebelah bingkai foto yang memajang foto pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, melihat betapa serasi dirinya dan Chanyeol berada di dalam bingkai foto itu. Kemudian Baekhyun meraih bingkai foto itu, membersihkannya dengan kemoceng padahal jelas - jelas Baekhyun tahu jika foto itu tidak berdebu. Baekhyun selalu menyimpannya di lemari, jika dia berada di rumah Chanyeol. Menyimpannya di koper, saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk memajang foto itu di ruang tengah rumah kontrakannya yang baru.

Agar Baekhyun bisa melihat foto itu setiap hari. _Agar Baekhyun juga ingat bahwa dia masih memiliki suami._

Setelah selesai membersihkan ruang tamu, sesuai rencana Baekhyun lanjut membersihkan kamar. Kamar barunya tidak terlalu luas tapi sesuai dengan keinginannya. Baekhyun sangat ingat, bagaimana dulu Chanyeol suka protes dengan kamar Baekhyun yang sempit jika pria tinggu itu datang ke rumahnya untuk bermain.

Baekhyun melipat selimutnya, menata tempat tidurnya yang terasa dingin padahal sinar matahari selalu masuk ke kamar melewati kaca jendela dan menghangatkan tempat tidur Baekhyun. Itu yang diperhatikan pria mungil itu selama dua hari dia pindah ke sini.

Selimut yang sudah terlipat rapi, Baekhyun masukkan ke dalam lemari pakaian dan tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melihat kemeja yang dia gunakan pada waktu berkencan dengan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun mengakui bahwa dia dulu tidak pernah terlalu memperdulikan lemari pakaiannya, tapi setelah pindah Baekhyun sadar bahwa banyak kenangan yang ikut terbawa bersamanya sampai ke sini.

 ** _TING_**

 ** _TONG_**

"Tamu?" Baekhyun bergumam, meninggalkan beberapa baju miliknya yang belum terlipat dengan rapi dan segera menuju pintu depan. Baekhyun pikir, dia tidak akan mendapatkan tamu di hari keduanya pindah.

"Ya_" Baekhyun tercekat, terkejut mendapati sebuket bunga mawar merah yang dibungkus rapi dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru. Warna kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana hari kedua?" Jung Ruk menampakkan wajahnya dengan senyuman termanis. Memperlihatkan bagaimana dua gigi kelincinya yang mirip seperti Daniel menyapa Baekhyun.

"Hem.. aku sedang bersih - bersih" jawab Baekhyun setelah mengajak Jung Ruk untuk masuk.

Jung Ruk memberikan bunganya kepada Baekhyun, lalu membuka sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilat dan diganti dengan sendal rumah. Mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah ruang tamu kemudian meletakkan bunga pemberian Jug Ruk di atas meja, "terima kasih, bunganya cantik" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke arah pria itu.

Jung Ruk tersenyum dengan girang, awalnya dia mengira Baekhyun tidak menyukai bunganya karena pria itu tidak mendengar kata 'terima kasih' di awal. Namun, kenyataannya dia mendapatkan kata itu di akhir.

Baekhyun memang susah ditebak.

"Sama-sama. Lalu, mau aku bantu?" tanya Jung Ruk langsung ke intinya membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya pria mungil itu bingung.

"Membantumu membersihkan rumah, apalagi?" tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban ya atau tidak, Baekhyun malah tertawa sehingga menampakkan mata bulan sabitnya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku sudah selesai" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Jung Ruk menganggukkan kepalanya, melihat suasana ruang tamu Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dan tercium bau manis seperti Baekhyun di sini. Namun, setelahnya Jung Ruk terdiam.

"Ada apa?" dan Baekhyun menyadari itu. Mengikuti arah pandang Jung Ruk dan kemudian menatap sendu.

"Itu... foto pernikahanmu?" Jung Ruk mencoba menstabilkan nada suaranya yang benar - benar kecewa. Baekhyun tahu itu, jadi pria mungil itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, dia suamiku. Park Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun dengan tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang menggebu - gebu karena jujur saja setiap kali Baekhyun menyebut nama Chanyeol, rasa rindu itu seolah bergejolak.

"Oh, suamimu yang tidak mencintaimu itu ya?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Menatap Jung Ruk dengan perasaan tidak suka meski Baekhyun tahu jika Jung Ruk tidak bermaksud apa pun.

"Kau ingin minum teh lemon?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jung Ruk berdecih pelan, mencoba membuang jauh - jauh rasa sakit hatinya agar tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Apapun, tak masalah" jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan pergi ke dapur mengambil minuman untuk Jung Ruk.

 **e)(o**

Daniel menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas meja makan dan memilih memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membuat kue. Katanya, kue itu akan dibawanya ke rumah Baekhyun saat akan berkunjung sore nanti.

Diam - diam, Daniel meremas tautan tangannya yang berada di bawah meja makan. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang serius, benar - benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Belum lagi kedua pipinya yang belepotan dengan tepung dan krim, Daniel ingin sekali menjilatnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"hem"

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"hem"

"Sayang?"

"Hem_ kau bilang apa?!" Kyungsoo menatap Daniel dengan tatapan kesal tapi leher dan telinganya sudah memerah. Daniel yang tidak tahan, langsung saja tertawa dan malah membuat Kyungsoo ingin memukulnya dengan alat pengocok telur.

"Apa salahnya dengan sayang?" bukannya diam, Daniel malah semakin gencar menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan sayangmu!" aaaaaah, Kyungsoo yang seperti ini benar - benar kesukaan Daniel.

"Kenapa begitu? Karena belum ada status ya? Tapi kan salahmu sendiri yang belum menjawab pernyataan cinta aku kemarin!" cibir Daniel. Kyungsoo tiba - tiba merasa jijik dengan nada Daniel bicara.

"B-berisik!" jawab Kyungsoo yang kini sibuk memasukkan coklat cair ke dalam adonan.

"Ahhhh, kalau begitu mending aku balikan sama Baekhyun saja. Mumpung dia sekarang sendir- OHHH!" dan satu cubitan kuat mendarat di perut Daniel lengkap dengan noda krim coklat yang menempel di kaos.

"Balikan aja sana! Awas kalau ganggu - ganggu aku lagi!" jawab Kyungsoo yang bikin Daniel jadi tersenyum jail.

"Makanya, Kyungsoo. Jangan lama - lama lah" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Daniel yang saat ini sedang memegang kedua bahunya. Membuat Daniel jadi semakin ingin tertawa, karena demi apa KYungsoo terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu.

Selesai dengan adonan, Kyungsoo membawa cetakan kue yang sudah berisi adonan ke arah oven dan memasukkannya. Menyetel alarm dua puluh menit sampai kue matang sempurna.

Daniel kini sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral karena haus. Ternyata menggoda Kyungsoo itu tidak hanya butuh tenaga tapi juga menguras tenaga.

Tapi begitu berbalik, Daniel terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah menunduk. Memperlihatkan tengkuk dan telinga belakangnya yang memerah.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?" tanya Daniel khawatir. Daniel takut Kyungsoo terserang penyakit panik dan jika Kyungsoo mati nanti siapa yang akan menyakiti perasaan Daniel dengan kata - katanya?

"Hem..."

"Hem?"

"Aku akan menjadi pacarmu" cicit Kyungsoo pelan. "Jadi jangan balikan sama Baekhyun!" lalu berteriak di akhir dan menatap Daniel dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas.

Daniel yang terkejut tentu saja terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kau... bilang apa?" tanya Daniel meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengulang kata - katanya. Tapi bukannya mengulang, Kyungsoo malah menginjak kaki Daniel dengan kuat dan langsung pergi untuk lanjut mempersiapkan hiasan kuenya.

"Kyungsoo! Jangan seperti itu, ulang lagi dong~" rengek Daniel yang terus mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan bahan.

"Tidak akan!" Kyungsoo masih terus mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak menatap Daniel dan dengan segala hal - hal yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat menggemaskan, Daniel berani untuk memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo untuk memaksanya berhenti lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan kilat.

" _I love you"_

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun kembali dengan nampan berisi satu gelas teh lemon dan sepiring kudapan. Jung Ruk yang melihat Baekhyun kembali langsung buru - buru untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Hem... Baekhyun?" Baekhyun bergumam begitu dia selesai meletakkan teh lemon dan kudapannya di atas meja. Jung Ruk terlihat gelisah, Baekhyun pikir dia ingin meminta maaf atas perkataannya tadi.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah kelewatan" Baekhyun tersenyum, semua orang yang melihat Chanyeol pasti akan berpikir sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Jung Ruk. Tapi Jung Ruk kan belum pernah bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun tidak suka jika Jung Ruk menjelek - jelekkan suaminya.

"Tidak apa - apa kok" Jung Ruk tersenyum canggung, meraih gelas teh lemonnya setelah Baekhyun mempersilakan dia untuk meminum tehnya.

"Lalu, apa kau tidak meneleponnya?" itu yang baru saja Baekhyun pikirkan_

"Aku tidak mau menjadi bebannya lagi"

tapi Baekhyun sadar kalau itu hanya akan membuat Chanyeol menjadi susah hati.

"Selama kalian belum bercerai, dia masih suamimu Baek dan masih ada tanggung jawabnya terhadapmu" Jung Ruk menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Baekhyun tahu itu dan dia ingin Chanyeol bertanggung jawab, namun dia bisa apa? Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi egois dengan menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

"Jangan menyakiti perasaanmu lagi" lalu entah kenapa perkataan Jung Ruk menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu kini terang - terangan menatap Jung Ruk dengan tatapan tidak suka. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Jung Ruk untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aku bisa memaklumi bagaimana kalian khawatir kepadaku. Kenapa kalian selalu mengatakan itu kepadaku? Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah menyakiti perasaanku sendiri. Aku mencintai Chanyeol dan terserah kalian mau mengatakan aku tolol atau apa pun!" Baekhyun melepaskan tarikannya tepat di depan pintu rumah. Mengambil dengan cepat sepatu Jung Ruk dan menyerahkan sepatu itu kepadanya.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang!" Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun benci dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini. Dia tidak butuh dikasihani, dia juga tidak menyakiti perasaannya.

Jung Ruk yang didorong dengan kuat keluar dari pintu rumah hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Melihat Bagaimana Baekhyun begitu mencintai suaminya, sedikit banyak mengingatkan Jung Ruk dengan keadaan Ibunya dulu.

"Benar - benar mirip seperti ibu" gumamnya lalu dengan segera pria itu memakai sepatunya dan berjalan menjauhi pintu rumah Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

 ** _A/N:_** Masih memikirkan bagaimana kisah Chanbaek selanjutnya, sabar yaaaaa~


	13. Chapter 13

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya yang lagi - lagi memimpikan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu benar - benar merindukan suaminya, rindu setengah mati. Baekhyun memang bukan orang yang dicintai oleh Chanyeol, tapi tanpa sadar seluruh hidup Chanyeol sudah bergantung kepada pria mungil itu. Bohong, jika Chanyeol mengatakan dirinya baik - baik saja setelah kepergian Baekhyun yang begitu menyakitkan. Padahal saat itu, Chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk menerima seluruh cinta yang Baekhyun miliki untuknya. Bukan untuk menjadikan Baekhyun pelampiasan, tapi lebih ke menghargai perasaan seseorang yang sudah lama mencintainya.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol melewatkan sarapan paginya. Menjadi kebiasaan bagi keluarga Park semenjak Ibu Chanyeol memaksa pria tinggi itu untuk tinggal di rumah utama saja sampai Baekhyun ditemukan. Namun nyatanya ketika keputusasaan Chanyeol sudah di ubun - ubun pun, Baekhyun juga belum ditemukan. Perusahaan diambil alih oleh Tuan Byun agar Chanyeol bisa beristirahat dan memikirkan kembali kesalahannya yang membuat Baekhyun sampai pergi, sedangkan sekretaris kim yang mengurus sisanya.

"Mau ke mana?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tepat di anak tangga terakhir yang dia pijak. Menoleh ke arah Ibunya yang sedang sibuk memegang sebuah mangkok sup yang masih menguap hawa panasnya.

"Mencari udara segar" jawabnya datar.

"Pergilah, kau perlu menjernihkan kepala dan hatimu" ucap tuan Park sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan.

Chanyeol berpaling lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu depan. Kali ini dia berencana untuk tidak mengendarai mobil. Menikmati jalanan setapak aspal yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Namun di saat akan membuka gerbang depan, Chanyeol merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan gerbang itu. Dengan cepat dia menarik pintu gerbang itu dan terkejut mendapati seseorang sudah berlari menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Baekhyun?!"

Cara berpakaiannya, jaketnya, postur tubuhnya, dan cara berlarinya, Chanyeol yakin itu adalah Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol berlari kencang untuk mengejar orang yang dia yakini adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun bukan pelari yang cepat, dan itu terbukti ketika tangan Chanyeol dapat meraih jaket berbulu abu - abu _**itu**_ "C-Chanyeol?"

Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, Baekhyun masih cantik seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, poninya terlihat panjang dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pipinya terlihat tirus, tidak segemuk dulu. Serta bibirnya yang biasanya cerah kini terlihat pucat.

"Baekhyun ku" dan dalam satu tarikan kuat, Chanyeol memeluk suami yang sangat dirindukannya itu dengan erat, "Baekhyun sayang ku" ucapnya sambil menangis.

Baekhyun terdiam, masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang yang memeluknya saat ini adalah suaminya. Bahwa dia tidak berhalusinasi lagi tentang Chanyeol yang menghampirinya setiap waktu.

"Sayang, kau ke mana saja? Ha?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "aku mengkhawatirkanmu" peluknya lagi.

"Chanyeol... aku_"

"Aku takut" ucap Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun. "Aku takut, setiap hari. Aku takut ketika bertemu denganmu, kau benar - benar ingin berpisah denganku"

"Aku juga takut" ucap Baekhyun berusaha meraih tangan Chanyeol dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Aku takut kalau aku akan menjadi beban dan kau mencintaiku hanya karena kasihan" sambung Baekhyun lagi sambil menangis.

"Aku takut... aku takut kau akan meninggalkan aku dan memilih Sunbin" ucap Baekhyun dan membuat tangisannya semakin kuat.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah. Menyadari bahwa ini adalah hal yang selalu ditakutkan oleh Baekhyun ketika mereka bersama. Chanyeol benar - benar sudah membuat Baekhyun terluka karena sikap dan perasaannya yang tidak bisa berubah untuk Sunbin.

"Baekhyun... maafkan aku" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun kembali. Mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi pria mungil itu. "Maafkan aku" ucapnya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku karena aku mencintaimu... maafkan aku" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Baekhyun, Sunbin memang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ini, aku hanya melihatmu, di pandanganku hanya ada kau. Kau adalah tempat bagiku untuk pulang"

"Kau satu - satunya" dan setelah itu Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk menciumnya. Merasakan kembali bibir mungil Baekhyun yang sudah sangat dia rindukan.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Baekhyun di sela - sela ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Chanyeol dengan cepat dan kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka tanpa tahu bahwa Jung Ruk melihat mereka dengan perasaan terluka.

 _ **e)(o**_

Sunbin pagi ini sibuk dengan kegiatannya di gereja. Beberapa biarawati juga terlihat sibuk dan tidak menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, Sunbin selalu terlihat cantik di mata Baekhyun dan terlihat menyilaukan di mata Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu diam - diam memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol melihat mantan kekasih yang jelas - jelas masih dicintainya.

Dulu tanpa melihat, Baekhyun sudah tahu seberapa banyak cinta Chanyeol untuk Sunbin. Namun saat ini ketika Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol, yang dia dapatkan hanya sebuah tatapan penuh kehangatan. Bahkan ketika Sunbin mulai menyadari kehadiran mereka, perempuan itu juga menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kehangatan.

"Ah, kalian datang?" Sapa Sunbin tepat ketika dia berhenti di depan Baekhyun.

"Hem, ya. Kami merindukanmu" jawab Baekhyun lalu tertawa. Namun Chanyeol tidak, dia masih saja tetap memandang Sunbin dengan tatapannya di awal.

"Ada apa? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanya Sunbin kepada Baekhyun ketika dia mulai merasa aneh dengan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Sunbin- _ah,_ aku sudah melepasmu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang" tiba - tiba ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sudah memaafkan Chanyeol?" Tanya Sunbin kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas Chanyeol dan Sunbin dengan tawaan ringan.

"Kau tahu, aku harus menunda keberangkatanku ke Roma karena si jahat ini sudah membuatmu kabur dari rumah" protes Sunbin dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Sederhananya, aku ingin Sunbin melihat bahwa kita sudah baikan dan saling mencintai" ucap Chanyeol dan tanpa tahu malu mengecup ringan bibir Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kalian jangan bermesraan di depanku!" Protes Sunbin sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke dada.

"Jadi... kau akan pergi?" Sunbin mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk ku jaga?! Oh!" Sambung Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah kesal.

"Baekhyun, bukankah kalian sudah baikan?" Tanya Sunbin panik

"Sayang, kenapa malah berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol juga terlihat lebih baik.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi sampai aku lihat Chanyeol benar - benar berubah!" Ucap Baekhyun tiba - tiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sunbin heran

"Kalau dia gagal move on lagi, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu!" Setelah itu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melotot dan melangkah menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Sunbin untuk menghampiri suster kepala.

"Sunbin! Apa Baekhyun serius?" Tanya Chanyeol panik

Sunbin mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu pria itu dengan pelan, "aku tahu Baekhyun hanya bercanda. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dia lagi" lalu Sunbin pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ah, ku pikir Baekhyun akan pergi lagi. Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol pun akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun menghampiri suster kepala.

 ** _A/N:_** Hehehe, kok jadi makin parah dari sinetron ya pas bagian chanbaek mewek-mewek:"

Finally, aku cuma bisa menyambung cerita ini ya seperti ini saja. Maap kalau tidak memuaskan atau tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian. Salam CHANBAEK!


End file.
